Nice Catch
by yunakitty
Summary: Will & Denny travel the world and have some VERY interesting encounters with Harvest Moon guys. Luke, Owen, Skye, Joe, Kurt, Rick, Basil, Shiba, Trent, Jamie, Blue, Juli, and Chihaya and others fall in bed with these two! M for yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, and I do not make money off of this. _

_This is a side story to Brokeback Island. It's what happened after chapter 15, when Vaughn and Mark sort of left Will out of the fun. Will decides to find his own fun.  
_

Will watched Mark and Vaughn depart the beach. He stood on the ramp of his yacht, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and sighed. Even though he had reached orgasm, he had longed for some real intercourse. Nothing could replace the sensation of two bodies grinding together, feeling someone else's hands and mouth on you, feeling someone's weight on you. He gave another deep sigh and turned to reboard the yacht. Poor, lonely rich boy.

Just then, he heard whistling, and he paused. Denny rounded the corner with his fishing pole and bucket, whistling a happy tune as he returned from some late night fishing. Will took him in with interested eyes. He had noticed the exotic young man on his last visit to the island, but he had never approached him because he was too entertained by Vaughn and Will. His desperation to have sex with someone, anyone, made him feel suddenly aggressive. He put on his best seductive face and cleared his throat to draw attention.

Denny jerked his head in the direction of the noise, peered in the darkness, and then gave a slow smile. Luckily for Will, Denny was as unabashed of a slut as he was. "Hey, good lookin'," Denny said, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, hello yourself," Will replied smoothly, cheering inside that he had stumbled upon a seemingly receptive man. "My, my...aren't you sexy?" he said boldly.

Denny raised both his eyebrows. "Oh, you think so?" He looked from side to side. "How about you give me a tour of that yacht?"

Will purred with pleasure. "Why, certainly. Please come aboard." Denny dropped his fishing implements without ceremony and followed the lithe blonde as he slinked up the ramp. Will wrinkled his nose as Denny got closer and he could smell the distinct odor of fish on him, but he thought of the perfect solution for that. He steered Denny in the direction of his hot tub. "Wanna get in?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and licking his lips.

Denny smiled back. "Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten my bathing suit."

"Pity," Will clucked. "I suppose you'll have to get in naked."

"I suppose I will," Denny grinned in response. He wasted no time in getting undressed, and then stood in front of Will proudly, one hand on his hip. Will felt like he would pass out as all the blood rushed from his head to his groin. Denny's body was perfect; sleek muscles and a delicious shade of tan all over. ALL over. He made no move to hide his nudity, nor his impressive erection. Will leered for a moment longer, then began to undress himself. Denny smiled in approval at the blonde's lean form, and licked his lips at his equally beautiful manhood, which stood out from his body, throbbing with desire.

They climbed into the hot tub together, then relaxed into the churning, warm water. Denny moved closer to Will, who smirked in response, then dipped his head forward and kissed at his shoulder. "You a top or a bottom?" Denny asked casually.

"Bottom. You?" He had already pegged Denny as a top, but he wanted to confirm it.

"Either. You into that?"

"It's been a long time since I've done it, but I'm cool with it." With that business settled, they began to enthusiastically kiss each other. Will sucked deeply on Denny's tongue, feeling his need to be touched returning with force. He moved to guide one of Denny's hands under the water to his hardness, but he sighed with delight as Denny needed no prompting, and was already touching him. Denny came forward more, straddling Will, and the blonde wasted no time in stroking at Denny's thick manhood.

Denny broke away from the kiss. "You want a blow job?" he asked.

"To start with," Will purred. "Then, I think I'll take you up on your offer. If that's all right," he added as an afterthought.

"I'd be delighted," Denny smiled, and then Will pulled out of the water and sat on the edge of the tub. He spread his legs, and Denny moved between, flicking his tongue out to lick at the tip. Will gave a broken moan, then sighed as Denny covered the head with his mouth and began to suck. Denny's hands were moving, massaging at Will's inner thighs, then one hand traveled inwards and cupped his scrotum, alternating fondling and tugging gently. He took more of Will in his mouth as he slipped his hand further back, pressing upwards against Will's perineum. Will groaned with pleasure, his shaft throbbing and hardening more than he thought possible.

Will pushed Denny away by the shoulders. "I'm ready," he panted. Denny grinned and bent over the other side of the hot tub, offering himself. Will reached into a side cabinet and retrieved some lube, patting himself on the back mentally for stocking his yacht for any foreseeable situation. He slicked himself down and then waded through the thigh deep water to get to Denny. He stood on the underwater ledge, his legs spread apart, and got himself into position. It had been so long since he had penetrated another guy, but he figured it would be like riding a bike. He pushed one slippery finger up Denny's ass to test him, then added another and moved them around gingerly. Denny groaned in pleasure, his dick aching at the stimulation.

Then Will was ready, and he removed his fingers and nudged the tip of his manhood up against Denny. He jutted his hip forward, breeching Denny's tight entryway. Both men paused to hiss and moan, then Will pressed in further. Penetration felt even better than he had remembered; and he thrust hungrily, greedily, grabbing onto Denny's hips with a fierceness that surprised himself. "Ohhh, that's good," he whispered as he moved. Denny turned his head back to watch him as he enjoyed himself, eagerly anticipating his own turn.

The tight, hot friction was almost too much for Will to bear, and he felt himself reaching pleasure overload. His whole body flushed and tingled, then he screamed in ecstasy as his release began to burst forth, going deep inside of Denny. He sighed with satisfaction and draped himself over Denny's smooth brown back, kissing absentmindedly at one shoulder blade.

Eventually, he drew himself out. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Denny asked, grinning as he turned around. Will just nodded dumbly, giving a long exhale. "Now, then...my turn," Denny whispered, and Will flopped himself leisurely over the edge of the tub. Denny grabbed the bottle of lube and moistened his own ready to burst erection, then moved behind Will. "Mmm hmm. There's nothing I like better than fucking a guy who just fucked me. No better feeling on earth." He pressed himself inside of Will, who was already loosened up and relaxed from his orgasm. It was still perfectly tight inside, and Denny groaned with pleasure. "Hell yeah. You're a great little fuck." He pumped in and out, loving the sound of his thighs slapping against Will. He gritted his teeth and drilled into the sleek blonde with abandon. Will just took every thrust, his spent body giving in to the rough ride Denny was giving it.

Then he was there, hot waves of absolute bliss racking his body. He briefly considered pulling out to spray on Will's back, but it had been so long since he had gotten to come inside of anyone, so he stayed inside past the crucial moment. He groaned as his hot release pumped out inside of Will's body.

They both practically melted back down into the hot tub, their cheeks flushed from their satisfaction as well as the hot temperature of the water. They just smiled back and forth for a while, then Denny spoke. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Will. And you?"

"Denny. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands as an afterthought, the detail seeming ridiculous, giving that they had both just fucked each other in the ass. Denny looked around the room. "Cool place you got here," he commented.

"Uh huh," Will replied, closing his eyes and sinking back against the edge of the tub.

"So, uh...you come here often?" Denny asked.

"I dock here sometimes."

"Well, any time you do...Will, was it?" Will nodded without opening his eyes, and Denny continued. "Any time you do, Will, just knock on my shack. I'm always ready for fun."

"Good to know," Will purred, cracking his eyes open slightly.

Denny hesitated, then started to get out of the tub. "Well, I guess I'll get going, huh?"

Will opened his eyes fully, and smiled in a hospitable manner at his special guest. "What's the rush, Denny? Got a fish to catch? Why not stick around for a little while?"

Denny arched an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose I could," he said, pretending to mull the offer over. In truth, he'd rather spend time on the luxury yacht than in his crappy little shack, so he was more than ecstatic at the invite.

Will stretched out, opening a cabinet that turned out to be a mini refrigerator. "You like champagne?"

"Never had it, but why not?" Denny licked his lips eagerly, and the night had only begun...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, and I do not make money off of this story. This is purely for entertainment (and the sake of hotness.)_

_I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Authors_Note1 thought up the idea. She said that Will and Denny should get together, something I never even considered, and all these ideas popped up in my head. The two of them should be able to have quite a bit of fun together!  
_

Chapter 2

Will effortlessly uncorked the bottle of champagne, then opened another cabinet to get two champagne saucers. He poured out a liberal amount for both of them, then passed one to Denny. "Cheers," he said, clinking his glass against Denny's.

"Cheers," Denny chorused as he raised the glass to his lips. He sipped the golden liquid gingerly, then broke out into a grin. "Not bad," he said.

Will just smirked confidently. "Of course it's not bad. It's Dom Perignon." Denny just stared at him blankly in response, and Will waved his free hand dismissively. "It's an expensive brand."

"Oh," Denny said, then took another drink. "You must have a lot of money, huh?" Will shrugged casually. "What do you do for a living?"

Will laughed. "Absolutely nothing! Ever heard of Darshan Shipping Company?"

Denny nodded. "Of course. They own everything."

Will spread his arms. "Well, that's me. I own it. I don't have to _do _anything, mind you. My grandfather left it to me, and the board of directors makes all the decisions. I just rake in the money."

Denny grinned. "That's cool as hell. What a life!"

Will narrowed his eyes at Denny momentarily. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not into gold diggers."

Denny held one hand up innocently. "I'm not into gold, dude. No, it's the simple life for me. I got my shack, I got my pole," he winked at Will, "my _fishing _pole, that is; between that and getting to fuck a hot guy every now and then, I'm content. So while I thank you for the swanky swill, and I enjoy getting to be on your fancy boat, I don't have any plans to try to take your fortune." He lifted his eyebrows for a second and gave Will a leer. "I do, however, have some plans to take you again."

Will pursed his lips and gave Denny a smoldering look. "Oh, do you? And what might these plans be?"

"I'm thinking we dry off, find a bed in this floating mansion, and fuck each other until the sun comes up."

Will nodded approvingly. "Sounds like a plan. You into toys?"

"Sure."

"What about games?"

"What kind of games?" Denny asked.

"Bondage. Discipline. Role play. Biting." Will rattled off a list of his hobbies.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Denny responded. "I'm up for just about anything."

"Then can I assume you do threesomes?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Orgies?"

"Fuck yeah."

Will smiled, then took a long sip of his champagne, all the while staring at Denny. "I think we're going to be wonderful friends, Denny."

"Definitely," Denny agreed, then set his empty glass aside and moved close to Will. Will smirked, then set his glass down and leaned into Denny, nipping at his neck. "Uh! You were serious when you said you were into biting, huh?"

"I'm always serious," Will purred, pressing his teeth into Denny's skin. Denny moaned with pleasure, throwing his head back to allow the blonde better access to his neck. Will flicked his tongue out to lick at the teeth marks he had left behind, then traced his tongue down Denny's chest to one nipple. He nipped it gingerly, making Denny start panting with desire.

"Oh, fuck," Denny breathed. "Let's get out of this hot tub and get on a bed, all right?" Will pulled back and they stood up to exit the tub. Will did not fail to notice Denny's completely recovered erection, which bobbed and moved as he walked. They dried off, then left the room.

"This way," Will said, motioning Denny to follow him down the hall. He led him to a different room than the one Mark and Vaughn had been in - he took him in the room with the "equipment."

"Wow!" Denny whistled at the sight before him. "Wow," he repeated, unable to articulate anything at that moment. For the room had all manner of hooks and pulleys coming from the ceiling, with what appeared to be a sex swing to one side of the room. The space was centered by a huge bed. Will moved to a large cabinet, then flung open the doors. A smorgasbord of sexual delights came into view; lubes, dildos, cock rings, anal beads, butt plugs, nipple clamps, and more, all carefully shelved and categorized.

"Let's see," Will mused. He took a few things out, and then turned to Denny. "Let's get on the bed," he purred, hiding the items he had chosen behind his back. Denny was an adventurous man, so he didn't hesitate to approach the bed and sprawl out on it. Will advanced quickly, and before Denny knew what was going on, he was wearing two nipple clamps. He yowled in pain at first, but chuckled to cover up his initial apprehension.

"Oh? And what else will you put on me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Will spread out the items on the bed, and then selected one. "How about this?" Will held up a device that Denny could not identify. "Triple crown. Does that interest you?" He leaned down and slipped his tongue into Denny's mouth briefly, just to tease him, then pulled back and waited for an answer.

"I have no idea what that is, but why not?" Denny replied. Will murmured in satisfaction and strapped it on for him, then leaned forward and whispered in Denny's ear.

"It keeps your balls pulled away when you come. Makes it feel really nice, I promise," he purred. Denny nodded and the two of them began to kiss. Will felt his manhood engorging just from Denny's kiss alone, and he pulled away briefly to retrieve the vibrating cock ring from the pile of toys. He carefully slipped it on himself, pushing it all the way down to the base of his shaft, then turned it on. "Mmm," he moaned as it began to massage him. He moved back to Denny and started kissing him again, as Denny reached out and stroked his erection.

Denny broke away from the kiss. "Hah, your dick is all shaky."

Will narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "Uh huh. And just imagine how that would feel up your ass..." Denny groaned. "That's right," Will murmured, then leaned in and nipped at Denny's earlobe. Denny slid his hands all over Will's body, moving them around the back and cupping his ass; kneading the smooth flesh over and over.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass again," Will growled.

"Oh yeah," Denny moaned, getting on his hands and knees. Will reached into the pile again, getting the lube as well as a small anal plug. Denny turned his head and watched him lubricate the toy. "Damn, you got a whole arsenal of tricks, huh?"

"Oh, you bet," Will murmured as he took the plug and slowly inserted it in his own ass. "This is just the beginning."

"Fuck yeah," Denny moaned. "This is the best day of my fucking life!" Will smirked, then lubricated his cock and positioned himself behind Denny. He took himself in hand and angled the head of his cock down, then began to press it into Denny's tight little hole. He slowly penetrated him, inch by inch; and once he was in all the way he stayed still for a moment, so that Denny could appreciate the vibrations fully. "Oh! God!" Denny cried. "That's gonna make me come!"

Will began to thrust, hissing with pleasure as he buried his length again and again in Denny's tan, firm ass. Denny was moaning and writhing, and then he cried out sharply. Will could feel his body tensing, his muscles clamping down on his manhood even more, and he felt Denny thrusting uncontrollably. "Fuck!" Denny cried out. "I'm coming!" Will thrust quickly to enhance Denny's orgasm, as well as to enjoy for himself the sensations Denny's ecstatic body was producing. Denny was suddenly impossibly tight, and Will feared he would pass out from the perfect hold. But he held on, and eventually Denny's climax spiraled down, and his body collapsed down onto the bed. He laid in his own release, not even caring at that point.

Will stayed with him as he moved down onto the bed. He repositioned himself slightly, and then began drilling downwards into Denny, driving him further into the bed. He could feel the sensations building up inside of him, a delicious warm glowing that radiated from his groin and reached everywhere else in his body. The plug in his ass helped stimulate his prostate, enhancing the already incredible feelings, and the vibrations at the base of his cock were heavenly, creating an erotically itchy feeling that the thrusting helped to scratch. He gave several anguished groans as he felt his climax rippling through him, then he burst out powerfully inside of Denny's body.

As he came down from his pleasure high, he withdrew from Denny, and removed the ring from his slowly relaxing member. He had to make Denny roll over, and then he unstrapped the triple crown and removed the nipple clamps. Denny's face was flushed and almost delirious. "Man...oh man..." he just repeated over and over. Will smirked and then turned his attention to cleaning up, while Denny just lay and murmured to himself for a while longer.

Once he was finished, Will went and retrieved their clothes from the spa room. He redressed himself in his crisp white polo and linen chinos, then returned where Denny was and tossed his clothes on the bed. Denny had recovered a bit, and he sat up. "Oh? I guess this is my cue to leave."

"No, I just don't want you to catch a cold. I thought you promised to fuck me until the sun came up, no?"

Denny grinned. "Oh, hell yeah. I can't wait to try out some more of these toys."

And indeed they did, trying out everything they could before their bodies were drained dry, and they collapsed down out of sheer sexual exhaustion, falling asleep together. Will woke up first in the morning, and smirked when he beheld Denny sleeping a little ways away; sprawled out on his stomach, face turned to the side, mouth open, snoring loudly. He got up and dressed himself, then went to the galley kitchen and made coffee. He walked back as he sipped a cup, finding Denny awake.

The tan fisherman yawned and stretched. "Morning. What a night! What a night," he repeated. "I can't wait until you dock here again."

Will seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then he spoke. "Say, would you like to ride with me on my yacht? I'd love to have a 'partner in crime', so to speak. You wouldn't be my 'boyfriend' or anything, mind you. I sail from port to port, seeking out hot guys to fuck, and I think you'd be a fun asset to the game. Instant threesome, you know? And if we can't find any new guys, we can still fuck each other."

Denny mused this. "I don't know. I mean, we barely know each other."

Will shrugged. "So? Frankly, I think we're kindred spirits, me and you. Just two guys who are always up for a good time. No rules, no limitations. It'll be fantastic, I assure you."

Denny thought for a little while, then grinned. "Yeah, why not? And hey, imagine the fishing I can do out at sea!" Will rolled his eyes, dreading the idea of nasty fish all over his deck. But, he wanted the adventurous fisherman around, so he supposed it couldn't be helped.

"All right then," he purred, running a hand through the front of his silky blonde hair. "First things first - separate rooms. You snore, fish man."

Denny frowned. "I do not."

"You do. Your room can be down the hall. So go out and get your stuff from your shack and get back here. We've got places to be."

Denny jumped up, but turned back before he trotted out of the room. "Where's the next destination, captain?" he teased.

Will smirked. "A little nothing of an island. You've probably never heard of it. But I happen to know that there are several hot guys there."

"Oh yeah? What's the place called?"

"Waffle Island..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived on Waffle Island late that day. Denny was all thrilled about what fishing there was to be had, but Will interrupted him. "That shit can wait, fish boy. We have some dick to hunt." Denny grinned, and the two of them cleaned themselves up for their evening. They headed out for the only bar in town, the one at the Sundae Inn.

Denny took a long swig of his beer, looking around the bar. "Wow, this place is a lot more hopping than I had hoped."

Will smirked. "Yeah. And almost all the guys are gay here. I think it's all the rainbows." He sipped his martini gingerly.

Denny nudged him. "Check out the hot redhead."

Will turned to look, then snorted, turning back to Denny. "No."

"You don't think he's hot?"

"Oh, he's hot. The problem is, he's an orgasm robber."

"Huh?"

Will explained. "You know, the kind of guys that come in the first minute of fucking you up the ass. Then they stand there, holding their weepy dick and apologizing over and over. It's just sickening. Then they go into the bathroom to clean up, just like, 'well, that was nice; this is over, right?' So selfish. So I finished the job myself. In his shoe. So yeah, he's probably pretty pissed at me." He turned his head away as Owen walked past.

Denny snorted at this information, then raised his eyebrows at an exotic looking man who was sipping at a girly looking drink. The man had luxurious amethyst locks, accented by a rainbow of highlights. "Damn, he looks interesting," he breathed.

Will turned his head to look. "Go get 'em, tiger," he cooed. Denny slammed down the rest of his beer, then approached. He sidled up next to the guy, who tossed his hair over his shoulder and then folded his arms over his chest.

"Hello, gorgeous," Denny said, grinning as wide as he could. The man just sniffed and looked away. Denny wasn't deterred. "So, listen, my friend and I just docked our _yacht_," he made sure to emphasize the crucial word, "on your lovely island, and I don't know what's what around here. How about you fill me in, and then you come on back and see our yacht?"

The man just rolled his eyes. "Drop dead, loser," he said in a lilting voice, and then breezed past Denny to move to another area of the bar.

Denny returned to Will, defeated. "Looks like you wiped out," Will observed, rather unnecessarily. "You really need to work on your pick up skills." He drained his martini glass. "Watch and learn." He sauntered over to a lost looking young man with longish blue hair and a bandanna. Will gestured to the waiter, ordering another martini, then he turned casually to the young man. "You want something too?"

The guy opened his eyes wide. "Oh! Uh...okay." Will had correctly guessed that the kid didn't have much money, and would welcome a free drink.

"What's your poison?" Will said, laughing slightly.

"Oh! A beer, I guess," the guy responded. The barkeep went to fill their orders, and the guy turned to Will. "Thanks. Uh, my name's Luke. What's yours?"

"Will. Nice to meet you. So, you're a local, huh? I'm just passing through on my yacht."

Luke's eyes got wide. "A yacht? That's bad ass!" The bartender handed him his beer, and he quickly began to chug it. "I've never been on a yacht."

Will smiled in a friendly fashion. "No? Well, you'll have to come see mine sometime. Whenever." He smirked as he watched Luke drain his beer. "Want another one?"

"Yeah," Luke breathed, pushing his empty aside. Will gave a small wave to the bartender, who reappeared promptly, due to Will's previous generous tip, and replaced Luke's beer in the blink of an eye. Luke proceeded to drink that beer, as well as another, as Will sipped his martini and made casual small talk with him. He was playing the role of the listener, letting Luke do all the talking. In Will's experience, you got a lot further with people if you just let them talk. Most people wanted to talk about themselves, and if you appeared to be an eager listener, they would be putty in your hands. He leaned in, nodding in an interested fashion as Luke blathered on about his job.

Meanwhile, Denny had watched some of Will's technique, then moved on to another target. But he struck out there too, and eventually resorted to approaching the red head, Owen, that Will had warned him against. Denny reasoned that something was better than nothing, and he easily fell into conversation with the blacksmith's apprentice.

The night went on, and Luke was feeling pretty buzzed. He grinned at Will. "Say, can we go see your yacht now? I mean, if that's okay."

Will shrugged. "Sure," he said, and slid off his barstool. Luke followed him out of the bar, as Will cast a disapproving glance at Denny, who was still chatting it up with Owen. Denny ignored him.

Luke and Will walked out towards the dock, talking and bantering back and forth as they approached the water. Will pressed the small remote control keychain in his pocket to lower the dock. "Cool!" Luke exclaimed. He ran up the plank with unabashed enthusiasm.

Will took him into the bar area. "Want another beer?" he offered, opening a small fridge and handing Luke a perfectly chilled bottle.

"Whoa! If you've got this awesomeness, why did you even bother going to our crappy little bar?"

Will smiled. "Because _you _weren't here," he purred.

Luke blushed. "Aw, I ain't nothing special."

Will shook his head. "You're the most interesting person I've ever met," he said breathlessly.

Luke's eyes widened. "Really? Whoa..." He looked around for a moment, then moved over to a white leather loveseat and sat down gingerly. Will slid in casually beside him. Luke sipped his beer nervously as Will laid a light hand on his thigh. Luke immediately tensed up.

"Relax," Will whispered. "I just wanna make you feel good." He carefully took Luke's beer, setting it aside, and then he leaned in and kissed at his neck.

Luke protested weakly. "I'm not into dudes..."

"That's okay," Will breathed. "No one's around. No one has to know."

Luke hesitated, then gave in, moaning as Will nibbled at his earlobe. "Unhh...bad ass..." Will smirked and slid his hand up Luke's thigh, tracing his fingertips ever so lightly over Luke's groin. Luke made an indescribable noise as Will grazed his erection through his pants. Will decided to go ahead and go in for the kill. He appraised Luke as a quickfire kind of guy, and he decided he better wear him out once first, and then go for some actual sex.

Will's fingers moved to Luke's zipper, easing it down as his hand slid the edge of his pants over his hips. In a few moments, Luke's pants were around his ankles, and his needy, desperate erection stood up underneath his boxers. "Oh man," Luke moaned, breathing raggedly.

Will licked his lips and leaned down as he tugged Luke's boxers lower. He flicked his tongue out to taste the slippery moisture that was waiting for him at the tip, and Luke practically screamed with pleasure. "Oh my fucking goddess!" he shouted, then covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said, then sank back into the couch as Will enveloped the head with his mouth. Luke squirmed and wriggled like crazy, the wet heat driving him insane. He reached his hands down gingerly and pressed on Will's head. Will made a noise of pleasure and then took more in his mouth.

Luke's face flushed, and he opened his mouth to give a low groan. "Oh...oh..." he said brokenly as Will began to suck at him. "Oh, fuck, I - ! Ahhh!" Then he was coming, his release bursting out into Will's mouth. Will pulled away with a leisurely suck, and then swallowed as he watched Luke flop helplessly on the loveseat. "That was...that was..." he murmured incoherently. He just gave a deep sigh and slumped a little.

Will waited until he opened his eyes, then smiled casually. "That tasted good," he said in an innocent voice. Luke laughed, a little embarrassed. He looked around, nervous, and Will handed him his beer. "Oh! Finish your beer," Will encouraged him. Luke chuckled, then took a big swig. "You know...if you thought that was fun...there's something else we could do that would feel even better," Will purred.

"Even better?" Luke asked weakly, and Will appraised with a smug eye that Luke's manhood, which was still out, was getting hard again. Will reached out and touched it lightly, making Luke squeal.

"Yes," he breathed, stroking it tenderly. "I'll let you put it inside of me."

"Oh fuck," Luke groaned. He sat up straight, setting his beer on the side table with a firm thunk. "Hell yeah. I want to."

Will smiled lazily and stood up, disrobing in a careful show. He removed his clothing piece by piece at the perfect speed, then when he was fully nude, he leaned over to get the lube, showing just the right amount of his ass to Luke. He bit his lip in satisfaction when he heard Luke's anguished groan.

He stood back up straight, holding the bottle of premium lubricant, then he popped it open and slicked down Luke's length. He then set the bottle aside, and carefully straddled Luke, reaching behind himself and grabbing onto his manhood, then guiding it up against his entrance. Luke was panting, then gritting his teeth in desire, as Will carefully sat down on him. "Ohhhh....fuck yeah..." he moaned, making several short, erratic thrusts upwards into Will.

Will moaned in pleasure, and began to work himself up and down on Luke. This was the perfect position for the first time - Will was in total control. If Luke was on top of him, he would have all the control over thrusting, and would most likely do what he needed to do to come immediately. But Will was interested in his own pleasure for the moment, and he gracefully slid up and down, then reached down and began to stroke himself.

Luke had his head thrown back on the loveseat, totally overwhelmed by sensation. He grabbed onto Will's hips, trying to guide him in a faster speed, but Will clucked his tongue, continuing on the course he wanted to continue on. He pumped at himself with a little more velocity, as Luke's manhood began to bump him in just the right spot inside.

"Oh...ohhh..." Will moaned delicately. "You're going to make me come," he said in a very soft voice. Thrilled, Luke began to thrust upwards clumsily. Will tightened his grip on himself, moving his wrist in an almost blinding speed, and then he cried out loudly as he reached the peak. His release burst out of him, gushing up and then splashing down onto Luke's abdomen. Luke gave a strange groan, thrust in an awkward way, and then came deep inside of Will.

Meanwhile, Denny had almost completely seduced Owen. "Let's go back to my yacht," Denny said, batting his eyes.

Owen narrowed his own. "Yacht? So you're friends with that Will fellow? Agh," he moaned. "That's one nasty bastard."

Denny shrugged. "Oh, he's not my friend. I'm just riding on his boat so that I can do some fishing. We're not friends or anything, honest."

Owen though about it for a while. "Well, I guess," he said. They walked to the dock, then boarded the yacht. Denny fortunately remembered the way to his room, and he led Owen there. Once they were inside, they wasted no time in kissing passionately and groping each other. Owen backed Denny towards the bed, then flipped him on his stomach. "Ach," he moaned. "I wanna fuck you in your ass."

"Hell yeah," Denny said, then wriggled away to open the drawers of the bedside table. Sure enough, true to Will's character, the room was stocked with lube, and Denny threw the bottle on the bed as he and Owen stripped off their clothes as quickly as they could. Then Denny got a palmful of the slippery stuff and slicked up Owen's short, but rather thick length. He threw the bottle aside and then flopped on his stomach again, offering his ass to the blacksmith.

Owen did not hesitate to come up close and begin penetrating. "Oh, fuck," he groaned. "You're so nice and tight." Denny moaned in pleasure as well, bucking back against the redhead. Owen gave several powerful thrusts, and Denny felt his own hardness swell with need.

Then Owen was crying out loudly, moving erratically as he came. Denny just bugged his eyes out in disbelief for a moment, as Owen pulled out, still groaning. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he panted. "It just felt too good. I couldn't wait."

Denny rolled over to face him. "You jerk! Will was right! You _are _an orgasm robber!" Owen just looked puzzled, as Denny leapt up and grabbed the lube to slick himself down. "Well, sorry, buddy, but I don't get used like that. Lay down on the bed; it's your turn to get fucked!"

"But I don't do that!" Owen protested.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Denny chuckled. Owen groaned and grumbled, but finally threw himself facedown on the bed. Denny smirked and moved into position behind him, then penetrated him partially.

"Ah! Ugh! It's terrible!" Owen complained.

"You'll get used to it," Denny assured, sliding himself in further. He groaned with delight as he was buried in Owen's virgin ass fully, and Owen actually began to moan in pleasure. Denny leaned into him. "See, I told you you'd like it," he breathed into Owen's ear. Owen just panted raggedly. Denny began to thrust in and out of him. "Oh, hell yeah," he breathed, as he felt himself getting closer to the brink. "Oh!" he cried, throwing his head back as he came powerfully.

He laid on Owen's muscular back for a while, breathing heavily, then he withdrew and climbed off. Owen sniffed in disdain and pulled away, getting redressed. "Well, goodbye," he huffed.

Denny laid back on the bed, his hands behind his head, and chuckled. "Don't even play like you didn't like it." Owen fought a smile, but still stormed off the boat. Denny just leaned back, yawning a little. "Traveling with Will sure is fun," he mused, then closed his eyes and nodded off towards sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will sauntered into Denny's bedroom the next morning, sipping a cup of coffee. "We're taking off in a few minutes," he announced.

Denny struggled to sit upright in his bed, where he had been sleeping very soundly. "Huh? Already? There's probably more guys we could mess around with here."

Will waved his hand dismissively. "That's not the point. We can't linger anywhere too long. We can come back here in a few weeks or so. Besides...I have to get away right now," he mumbled. "I think that poor little punk is in love with me. I hate to break his heart, but it's not like I'm going to marry the little dweeb. I had to kick him off the boat and lock the deck door. I'm surprised his pounding, yelling, and begging didn't wake you up!" He sighed. "It's hard to be so fabulous sometimes. People just fall in love with me, and there's nothing I can do about it." Denny yawned during Will's lament, making Will eye him in an irritated fashion. "Anyway, get your ass up and join me up on deck."

"Why?"

"Look, if you're going to get a free ride with me, you gotta do what I say, all right?" Denny shrugged and yawned again, but obeyed Will's demands. An hour later, they were sailing on the high seas.

"Where's our next stop?" Denny asked.

Will consulted a map. "Well, the closest place that might be good is a little peninsula called Forget Me Not Valley. I haven't been there before, but it's worth a look." They sailed all through the day, docking on the beach in the late evening. A disgruntled old man eyed them suspiciously, but the two mansluts paid him no mind whatsoever. They stalked confidently onto the shore. "Where's the bar, Grandpa?" Will addressed the old man.

He cleared his throat with an ear blasting rumble. "Keep on walking north," he grunted, continuing to give them the side eye.

"Thanks," Will called behind him as he crunched through the sand, Denny at his heels. Minutes later they were seated at the counter in a rundown place called the Blue Bar, being served drinks by an offputtingly libidinous barmaid. She leaned over the counter and pressed her elbows into her chest to emphasize her already ample cleavage.

"What brings you here, boys?" she breathed, trying to look seductive.

"We're looking for hot guys," Will said bluntly, taking his martini from her and tossing a large bill in her direction. "You can keep the change if you can give us some hints."

The barmaid filed away her irritation for the time being, considering the money with a hungry eye. "Well, let's see...little Muffy can help you two cutie pies out. Unfortunately, there's not much of that to be had here. There's old Carter over there; he swings both ways, I believe." Muffy gestured subtly to the grizzled, lumpy middle aged man nursing a beer at a nearby table.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Denny exclaimed. "Not with a ten foot pole, dude."

Muffy shrugged. "Like I said, it's slim pickings around here. But! I just thought of something. There is this cute silver haired guy that - "

"No more grandpas, lady!" Denny interjected.

"Will you let me finish?" Muffy huffed. "I was saying, this cute silver haired guy, who is YOUNG, comes into the valley every night at 10 pm, and walks to the Goddess Pond. He looks like a fruitcake, so he's probably what you're looking for."

"And where would this Goddess Pond be be, honey?" Will purred.

"Up north of here." Muffy gave some brief directions. "He might be what you guys are looking for." She waited expectantly, and Will nodded. She clutched the money. "Thanks, sweeties. Have fun!" she sang.

Will and Denny finished their drinks, then Will looked at his slim platinum watch. "Hmmm...it's almost 10. Let's walk that way and see what happens." It didn't take long to get there, and before they knew it, they were face to face with the silver haired honey.

"Oh, my!" the man exclaimed as he beheld the two handsome young men awaiting him. He fluttered his long eyelashes, and tossed his silver hair with the back of his hand, then posed himself seductively. "What a strange occurrence to happen on this still night. To what do I owe this honor?"

Will smiled back, narrowing his eyes. "We've heard tales of your beauty, and we had to see it with our own eyes," he purred, lapsing easily into the same poetic pattern of speech as the mysterious man. "What is your name, my lovely?"

"Skye," the man said, petting his own throat with the tips of his fingers.

"Well, Skye, I'm Will, and this is Denny. We sailed up to your beautiful land just now, in search of you."

"Oh my, really?" Skye looked flattered. "Do the tales of me run that far aground?"

"That they do," Will responded. "Now," he lowered his voice to almost a whisper as he stepped in, "you wouldn't deny me just a small taste of your lips, after I've traveled so far to meet you?"

Skye gave a long exhale, and shut his eyes slightly. "Oh, no, kind sir, I would never deny you that." He reached out and placed his slim, delicate hands on Will's shoulders as Will gently took his face in his hands and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Delicious," he murmured, as he came back out. He brushed one thin strand of shimmering platinum hair out of Skye's eyes, then he leaned in and kissed him, deeper this time. He slipped his tongue into Skye's soft willing mouth, which tasted sweet and slightly like curry. Will's hands moved down Skye's back, tracing very light lines over his skin, but stopping shy of his waist. Will could tell this one needed a little seducing before he would give in that easily.

Meanwhile, Denny stood back, watching the exchange with much interest. He wasn't sure how this would play out for him; if there was only one guy, it was pretty clear that Will would get him. He didn't know if Will was in a sharing mood that night or not. But at any rate, he figured he could watch and masturbate, if nothing else. Unless this tooty fruity fairy was too shy for that, he thought with some apprehension. Still, he just stayed quiet and watched patiently.

Will had broken away from Skye's mouth to kiss down his neck, and Skye had his eyes almost completely closed, his head rolling to the side as he moaned in rapture. Will moved his mouth up to Skye's ear and whispered there. "Would you like to come to my floating castle with me?" he murmured.

"Yes, oh please take me there with haste!" Skye cried, his voice desperate with desire. The three men turned and swiftly made their way to the beach, where they boarded Will's yacht. Denny noted with surprise that Will didn't take the feminine man to his normal bedroom, or the "special room" with all the equipment, but to yet another room further down the hall.

Will opened the door and flipped on the light switch. Instead of bright overhead lights coming on, some sort of system was rigged up which made artificial candles light up all over the room. The LED lights flickered realistically, bathing the room in a warm light that was constantly ebbing and changing. The bed in the center of the room was covered in burgundy satin sheets, and it shimmered enticingly in the wavering light.

"Oh, my," Skye purred. "You are trying to entrance me and seduce me, aren't you?"

"Most definitely," Will purred back. He moved up close to Skye and nibbled on his ear, making the delicate man tremble and coo. "I _have _to have you...the heat of my passion burns so strongly for you, it threatens to consume me." Skye moaned and shivered some more, and then Will made a motion to Denny out of Skye's sight. At first, Denny got excited because he thought Will was saying he could get in on it, but he realized Will was gesturing for him to pour them some wine. A bottle and two glasses lay conveniently on the side table, with a easy lever style corkscrew that even a heathen like Denny could operate. Denny grumbled, but moved to comply, figuring that Will was at an advantage, and he'd better stay on his good side if he wanted to get any tonight.

Skye noticed Denny, seemingly for the first time. "Oh! Why is he still here?" he asked, shrinking into Will a little bit.

"Denny is my manservant," Will explained. "He's just here to serve us." Denny opened his mouth to protest, but the threatening way that Will widened his eyes at him made him shut it once more. "And he's mute, by the way." Denny made a face at Will, but turned his attention back to opening the bottle. "So don't worry, darling. It's just me and you."

"Good," Skye said in a lilting voice. He moved in closer to Will, rubbing his body against him as he began to kiss at the blonde's neck. They paused their lovemaking to accept wine glasses from "manservant" Denny, who could not suppress his indignant scowl.

"You'd better watch your manners, boy, or I'll make you sleep on the deck tonight," Will said in an authoritative voice. Denny gnashed his teeth and considered a few choice words and actions that might upset Will's whole game, but decided to behave himself and wait patiently for his possible reward.

Will and Skye sipped their wine, murmuring playful words of desire back and forth, stopping only to kiss and fondle each other briefly. Will slid his hand up Skye's thigh, then traced his fingertips lightly over the erection that was showing through the tight black pleather. Skye shuddered and moaned, then moved to mirror the action on Will. Will groaned in desire, then set his wine glass aside and moved in for the kill. He kissed urgently at Skye's neck, his fingers working swiftly to unbutton the strangely patterned silk shirt he was wearing. Then he pulled back and removed his own white polo shirt, and made short work of his crisp khakis and his boxers.

Something suddenly crossed Will's mind - this guy was definitely a bottom, and Will, though recently more flexible, was not in the mood to top tonight. He was pleased and relieved when Skye moved down to give him a blow job. Will let himself fall back onto the bed, groaning loudly in pleasure as Skye slid his tongue expertly over every inch of sensitive flesh he could find; sucking, nibbling, pulling, and caressing in a most delicious fashion.

After a few minutes of such pleasuring, Skye pulled away, removed his pants, and got on his hands and knees on the bed. "Make love to me," he purred, offering his ass to Will.

Will bit his lip. He really didn't feel like it, but he didn't want to ruin the whole night. He diplomatically deferred. "Darling, finish pleasing me with your mouth, and then I'll please you the same way."

Much to his disappointment, Skye pouted and didn't comply. "Oh, but I beg of you. I need to be filled up with pleasure."

Will thought quickly for a minute, then glanced at his "servant" Denny, who was watching the exchange with something akin to glee on his face. He rolled his eyes at Denny's obvious mirth at Will's situation, and then he narrowed his eyes. "Want to be filled up with pleasure? I don't do that, you see...but my manservant does."

Skye started to protest, but once Denny swiftly disrobed and exposed his perfectly tanned body, as well as his thick erection that was ready to please, he changed his tune. "There then, that's a lovely darling," Will cooed, moving in front of Skye and urging him to resume fellating him. Denny, meanwhile, got a bottle of lube out of one of Will's many hiding places, and slicked himself down liberally. He then moved into position behind the lithe silver haired man, bumping the head of his cock against his entrance. He eased himself inside partway, groaning with pleasure as Skye removed his mouth from Will to gasp and cry out.

Then Denny had penetrated Skye fully, and he began to thrust. Skye's voice rose in volume, crying out in sheer pleasure as he got rammed from behind. Will had been pumping at himself manually as he gave Skye time to vocalize his pleasure, but he quickly grabbed him by the face and redirected him to his throbbing manhood, which was close to finish. Will gave several low groans as he released inside of Skye's hot little mouth. Skye swallowed his essence, then sucked lightly to get every last drop. Then Will fell back on the bed, sighing in satisfaction.

Denny placed his hands on Skye's slim, pale bottom and grabbed onto it for traction, then thrust even harder. "Oh! Oh, that's heavenly!" Skye cried. "Oh, my goddess! Right there!" He squealed and screamed as Denny hit him just perfectly inside, and he began to climax, his release spurting out onto the bed below. Denny groaned in ecstasy, then gave several deep thrusts as he reached completion himself.

The three men were all trembling and savoring the glorious afterglow, and Denny got up to grab tissues to clean up. Then he flopped down on the bed and promptly fell asleep, which was just like him. Will snorted at that, then turned his attention back to Skye. "Help yourself to some more wine, darling - it seems we've worn him out. I just have to excuse myself to powder my nose." He pulled on his boxers and then slipped out of the room.

When he returned a few minutes later, Denny was still passed out, snoring loudly, but Skye was gone. Will furrowed his brow and made a quick pass through of the ship, seeing if he had wandered off, but he soon realized the delicate man had left entirely. Will shrugged, figuring Skye had been embarrassed afterwards about being in a threesome.

He moved forward to pull on his pants, but as he slipped into them, something seemed strange. "What the..." he murmured, then sharply exploded in a tirade of expletives as he realized his wallet was gone. The quickly looked around the room, spotting that two silver candelabras were now missing. He stalked through the cabin, mentally ticking off several things of value that were now gone. Then he stormed back into the bedroom, reaching down and slapping Denny across the leg. "Wake up, you dumb squidbrain! That little queer robbed us blind!"

"Huh?" Denny sat up, looking confused.

"Check your wallet. Is it still there?"

Denny grinned. "Nope."

"Nope?" Will screeched. "Why are you grinning when we just got robbed?"

"I mean, nope, I don't have a wallet. I don't need money, 'cause you always pay."

Will groaned in disgust, and quickly popped the fisherman upside the head. "Ugh! You bore me! Oh! I am so mad! I'm going to find that little fairy and kick his skinny little ass! The nerve!" He seethed, clenching his fists.

"Why are you so mad, dude? You got lots more where that came from."

Will turned on him angrily. "It's not the money! It's the idea that that little weirdo thinks he can steal from Will Darshaniack and get away with it! I'll show him!" He stormed off the boat, stomping angrily towards town.

Denny just shrugged and flopped back down on the bed. "Whatever dude. Alls I know is that I got my rocks off. Yay for me." He fell back asleep, with not a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will had come back empty handed and still pissed off. After storming into the bar and screaming a string of obscenities at Muffy, he had been bodily escorted back out of the bar by the rough looking owner. Will had tried to pay him off, but seeing as how he had no wallet...it didn't really work out. When he got back, he took out his aggression on Denny. "Get up, get up!" he screamed at the soundly sleeping fisherman. "This is the romance room, you dolt! If you sleep in it, you're going to stink it up like fish guts! Ugh!" Denny reluctantly rose and staggered down the hall to his real bedroom. Will just sneered after him, then retreated to his own bedroom, his pride hurt beyond measure.

The next day, he was up bright and early, ready to sail away from the useless shithole known as Forget Me Not Valley. He grumbled under his breath as he steered the yacht out into the ocean. Denny appeared on deck some hours later. "Hey, dude, I just realized, in two days it's Harvest Festival in my hometown. If I miss it, my whole family will be depressed." He looked at Will with hopeful eyes, and Will sighed.

"Fine. Where is your hometown?" Will produced a sea map and offered it to Denny. Denny puzzled over it for a while, turning it over and over, until Will just snatched it away from him, exasperated. "Oh, fuck, you stupid clam face. Just tell me the name of the town." Once told, Will quickly found it on the map. "Ah, that's perfect actually. It's about four hours out from where we are. I'll drop you off and then sail downshore to the port city, where there's a branch of my bank, and I can sort out this whole stolen wallet business." He began to mutter to himself, still sore about the Skye incident.

Denny frowned. "Drop me off? How do I know you'll come back for me?"

"You don't," Will sneered. "And maybe I won't. You're nothing but a pain in the ass, anyway." Denny gaped, looking hurt, and Will rolled his eyes. "Oh, damn, you fag. Don't start crying. I'm just messing with you. I'll come back, stupid."

So, it went as planned: Will deposited Denny on the coast near his hometown, left to do his business, and returned two days later. "Did you have fun at your family reunion?" Will asked, cocking an eyebrow as he sipped a glass of iced tea.

"Yeah," Denny said, whistling as he stepped onboard. "The whole crew was there. Mark and Vaughn were there too."

Will's ears perked up at the mention of his ex fuck buddies. "Oh? What were they doing there?"

"Vaughn's from my hometown. His mother still lives there. I guess they were there to spend time with her."

Will gagged. "Ugh. They're acting like boring old married bitches already. Going home to see mother," he mocked in a sing song voice.

Denny grinned. "Aw, you're just jealous 'cause they won't share their goodies with you anymore. And that you don't have somebody sweet to take home to your mom."

Will visibly bristled at that comment. "For your information, my mother is deceased. And I most certain am not jealous of those losers. Ugh." He turned away, jerking the wheel as they pulled away from shore. "So, anyway," he said, changing the subject abruptly, "I've figured out our next stop. Flower Bud Village." He poked a finger at a coastal town on the map.

"Oh, Flower Bud Village? My cousin Dan lives there," Denny said.

"Really?" Will purred. "Is he hot?"

"Looks just like me," Denny grinned.

Will's face fell. "No thanks."

"Jerk! You didn't think I was yucky when you fucked me last week!"

"Yes, yes, but that was THEN," Will said, waving his hand impatiently. "I've already fucked YOU, I don't need to fuck your twin."

Denny chortled. "Well, you can't fuck my twin, anyway. I do have a twin brother, but he's straight. My cousin is bi, so if you change your mind, he'd probably show you a good time." Will just snorted and focused on piloting the yacht. They arrived at the village after sundown, docking their boat carefully at the beach and making their way ashore. Denny remembered the village vaguely from visiting his cousin there a couple of times, so he quickly steered Will towards the bar.

Will frowned a little as he caught sight of Denny's cousin in the bar. Sure enough, the kid was the spitting image of Denny. Even worse, he was more peppy, and actually leapt in the air and gave a happy cry when he saw his relative. "How fucking cheesy can you get?" Will muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the cousins embraced and chatted. Denny remembered Will was there, and introduced him to Dan.

"Oooh," Dan cooed. "Welcome to Flower Bud." He fluttered his long eyelashes at Will.

Will smiled back politely, but wasn't in the mood for Denny 2.0. He murmured some noncommittal words and hustled off towards the counter, ordering a drink. He was momentarily startled when he thought he was seeing the twin of the barmaid Muffy from the last town. But he realized it was a different girl working behind this counter. "Huh, everyone has a twin, I guess," he thought to himself. "Wonder if I'll ever run into mine?" He was lost in thought, imagining fucking someone who looked just like him, as the busty blonde bartender shook his martini. He snapped out of his daze long enough to accept it from her and pay.

Dan and Denny sidled up next to him. "So, my cuz here is giving me the downlow on the available bachelors in this town. Seems there's some hot doctor guy who Dan once blew in the bathroom here," Denny paused as Dan swatted him mock angrily for revealing his secrets, "but he hasn't been around lately. Might be moving his practice to the big city. Has his two nurses handling the clinic here. So he's out," Denny sighed, sipping the beer than Will handed him. "Then there's some bear at the orchard where Dan works, but ew. No bears."

"No bears," Will echoed smoothly, closing his eyes as he took a long taste of his martini. Fat, hairy old guys had never been his thing. He honestly couldn't imagine how anyone was attracted to that type of man, but the world was a weird place, he supposed.

"But! There's one little piece of information that might be promising," Denny said. "You tell him, cuz."

"Well," Dan breathed. "There is this purple haired sulky kid living on the ranch at the edge of town. Honestly, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl! I've tried to approach...it...several times, but I can't get anywhere with it. My hunch says it's a guy, but I'm not 100% sure. Either way, I'm happy, since I swing both ways, but I just can't figure it out! I thought maybe one of you might have more luck."

Will glanced at Denny, who shrugged. They finished their drinks and then headed out towards the ranch that Dan was talking about. Will eyed the gaudy lavender fence suspiciously, but kept on approaching.

The three men were soundly startled by a large Doberman Pinscher, who suddenly lunged out of nowhere and began snapping and snarling at them. They all squealed like girls and hightailed it in the opposite direction, running up the mountain path and hiding in a clump of chestnut trees. "Phew, what was that?" Denny panted.

"The dog," Dan wheezed. "I forgot about that little detail." Will groaned in irritation. Apparently, stupidity ran in the family.

"So, now what?" he asked, throwing up his hands in frustration. He really, really wanted a nice, hot encounter tonight.

Dan shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm out. I almost peed my pants back there. Laters," he said shortly, and pranced down the path and away.

Will rolled his eyes and bumped his head back against the tree he was leaning on. "These places get worse and worse," he groaned.

Before Denny could say anything in response, they heard the sound of two men arguing with each other, and they fell silent to listen.

"Come on, bro! It's MY turn to fuck YOU tonight!"

"Ugh! No! It's my turn to fuck you! You never remember right! That's why I keep track of it!"

The first voice began whining. "Yeah, but it seems like you're always doing the fucking! It's not fair! I don't wanna get fucked tonight!"

The second man's voice came in hard and cold. "Neither do I. So it looks like we both won't be getting any, doesn't it?" The first voice let loose an anguished wail, and Denny and Will eyed each other quickly, almost telepathically beaming their message to each other.

_Oh hell yeah, let's get in on this shit._

They rose to their feet and approached the source of the noise. It was two attractive brunettes in their late teens, who looked startled as Will and Denny stepped up. One wore a camouflage print headband to hold his spiky hair out of his sullen face, and the other had a star spangled bandanna wrapped around his messy, longish hair. Will cleared his throat. "Oh my, excuse us for interrupting, but we think we could help out with your little...problem." He glanced at Denny, who nodded approvingly. Will lowered his voice and continued. "We've just sailed up on our yacht, and we're in search of two hot guys who are willing to fuck us. Looks like we might be a good match-up, huh?" The boys just gaped back at him for a moment, then looked at each other with wide, apprehensive eyes. "Don't worry, we're discreet," Will purred. "Meet us at the beach in ten minutes. If you back out, well...that's life." He turned sharply on his heels and headed down the path, with Denny right behind him.

"Do you think they'll come?" Denny asked as he trotted along behind him.

"Oh, yes, I do," Will said confidently. "I think they'll come...and I think you'll come...and I think I'll come too." He and Denny exchanged mischievous smiles, and then headed back for their boat.

Sure enough, a few minutes, later, Denny spotted the young men walking up to the yacht cautiously. "They're here!" Denny cried, excitedly.

"Cool it, fish brains," Will cautioned, slapping Denny on the back of the head. "I swear to the Goddess, if you ruin this for me, I will throw you to the sharks." Denny looked frightened, and Will smirked as he pressed the button to open the door. "Welcome, welcome," he purred to his apprehensive guests. "Come on in. Drink?" he asked, motioning to the bar.

The sullen one crossed his arms and shook his head, but the eager one nodded and accepted a beer. "I'm Joe," he said as he opened the beer, "And this is Kurt." Kurt gave a grunt, looking around suspiciously.

Will opened another beer and then sidled up next to Kurt, pushing the bottle into his hands. "Please, Kurt, have something to drink," he said softly, giving his most innocent smile. Kurt fidgeted a little but took the beer, then surprised everyone by turning it back and chugging the entire thing.

"Another," he grunted, handing the empty back to Will.

"Oh my," Will laughed lightly. "Getting your liquid courage, eh?" Kurt just sucked his teeth and looked out the window, so Will shrugged and got him another beer.

After three beers, the boys were ready to go. Joe and Denny had bonded over fishing talk, and Kurt had a most becoming beer blush blooming on his face. "So, you wanna get fucked, huh?" he hissed at Will.

"I certainly do," Will purred back, and the four men headed for Will's bedroom. Once inside, Will threw his arms around Kurt's neck and tilted his head up to kiss him. Kurt balked at first, but gave in to Will's probing tongue and relaxed a bit. Will twined his fingers in Kurt's short, bristly hair, and moaned into the kiss, causing Kurt to bump his hips forward spasmodically, the heat rising up inside him.

Meanwhile, Joe and Denny had started kissing, their hands flowing easily over each other's bodies. "I like your bandanna," Joe breathed in Denny's ear.

"I like yours too," Denny whispered back, reaching up and sliding the starry fabric off with his hands. "Wanna trade?"

"Sure," Joe responded, sliding Denny's back and off. They stuffed each other's bandannas in their pockets, then returned to kissing. Joe ran his fingers through Denny's thick, wavy hair. "Damn, you're a way better kisser than Kurt," he breathed as he broke his mouth away for a second.

Kurt made an irritated noise, and Denny laughed lightly. "Watch out, you'll hurt his feelings."

Joe gave a little moan as Denny nipped and licked at the skin of his neck. "It's just that he won't ever let me kiss him," he said, eyeing Kurt as he kissed Will.

"Shut up, dumbass," Kurt hissed. Will and Denny exchanged a glance at being caught in a lover's quarrel, and they both quickly covered the arguing mouths with kisses to silence them. The argument was quickly forgotten, and all four men inched back towards Will's wide, welcoming bed. Will's fingers worked nimbly at the buttons on Kurt's clothes, as he layered light kisses over the skin that he exposed. Kurt breathed raggedly underneath him, watching in rapture as Will hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, exposing his needy, throbbing hardness, then engulfed the head with his mouth. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as Will expertly teased and worked him.

On the other side of the bed, Denny and Joe had gotten each other's shirts off and were taking turns flicking their tongues out at each other's nipples. Denny worked his hand down below Joe's waist and explored his erection. "Damn," Denny exclaimed. "You're a big one, aren't ya?"

Joe grinned proudly. "Yup." His face fell. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Hell no," Denny breathed. "I love a big cock up my ass."

"Awesome," Joe breathed back, and they quickly fell to kissing. When they broke apart, Joe cast an annoyed glance at Kurt. "It's just that SOME guys act like a big dick is a problem."

Kurt closed his eyes, concentrating on Will's mouth moving over him. "I'm ignoring you, retard."

Joe gave a sigh and turned his attention back to Denny, sliding his hand down Denny's loose fisherman pants. "Well, well, you aren't too bad yourself," he commented as he encircled Denny's rather thick manhood with his fingers.

"Mmm," Denny responded. He tore open Joe's pants as quickly as he could manage, and dropped down to lick at his huge erection.

Joe squirmed and flailed in absolute ecstasy. "Oh! Oh! Fuck! It's...it's better than I ever imagined!" He continued to writhe and squeal as Denny pulled his mouth away for a second.

"Are you saying you've never gotten a blow job before?" Denny asked in amazement.

"No," Joe whimpered, embarrassed. He jerked his head at Kurt, who was angrily looking away. "He won't give me one."

"But you give to him, right?" Denny asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, all the time!"

"Well, stop that," Denny said firmly. "I say kick his ass to the curb. He sounds like a frigid bitch anyway."

Kurt grumbled in irritation, and Will lifted his mouth off of his manhood to address Denny. "Sharks, Denny, sharks..." he hinted ominously.

Denny huffed. "Well, excuse me! I just don't know why he's like that! Doesn't like to kiss, doesn't like to blow, doesn't like to get fucked in the ass by a big dick...what's the point of being with a guy?" He glared at Kurt, then remembered Joe's deliciously large hardness that was waiting for him. "Oh, dude, excuse me. I'm being rude." He stopped talking abruptly and returned to servicing Joe with his mouth.

Joe groaned in delight, his fingers digging into the bed covers. "Ohhhh..." he moaned. "I'm gonna come," he whispered.

Denny removed his mouth quickly. "Don't!" he cried. "Not yet! I want you to fuck me in the ass, remember?"

Joe panted, thrusting his hips up desperately. "Yeah, I remember...just...oh goddess, it's too late, oh oh oh!" Denny moved his mouth as fast as he could to cover the erupting fountain of ivory. Joe sighed in exquisite delight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you..." he moaned. "I...I'll be ready to go again in a minute, I promise." Denny smiled in relief as he swallowed. He didn't want to be cheated out of getting fucked by that monster.

Will pulled his mouth away from Kurt before he could go off too quickly like Joe did. "Fuck me," he moaned, his eyes half lidded with lust. Kurt groaned with need, and sat up, removing his clothes the rest of the way as Will disrobed. The blonde moved to the side of the bed to get the lube, proceeded to slick Kurt down completely, and then got on his hands and knees in front of the sullen brunette. "Do it," he whispered, turning his head back to look at Kurt, who was panting with desire and touching himself. "Put it all the way in."

Kurt groaned and then moved in, pressing the tip up against Will's entrance. Will moaned in delight, bucking back into him. "Ohhhh, fuck yeah..." Kurt groaned as his length disappeared into Will's tight embrace. He grabbed onto Will's lithe hips and pulled him back with each thrust. "Damn...oh damn..." he muttered incoherently, closing his eyes as he fucked Will.

Meanwhile, Joe had recovered as promised, and was lubing himself up to penetrate Denny. Denny aligned himself on his hands and knees beside Will, giving him a wink as he did so, then spread his legs slightly. "Go for it," he urged Joe. Joe gave a delighted sigh and eagerly moved forward, nudging the swollen head of his massive organ up against Denny. Denny bit his lip and grimaced a bit as Joe began to breach him. It was even larger feeling than he'd anticipated, but he stayed brave and kept himself relaxed as Joe worked his member deeper and deeper.

Finally, it was inside, and they rocked together for a minute, then found a nice pattern of thrusting. "You want me to jerk you off, or do you like to do it yourself?" Joe asked, reaching around Denny's waist.

"You can do it," Denny panted. He was being so stimulated by Joe's huge manhood filling up every possible space inside of him, that he knew it wouldn't matter who stroked it or if it was stroked at all. He was going to come from internal sensations alone. Joe murmured and began stroking Denny's thick manhood. "Oh...oh...that's it," Denny cried, feeling himself at the brink. "Oh!" he wailed, then his whole body was racked with shivers as he climaxed. His release burst forth out of his body and splattered onto the bed, some spilling onto Joe's fingers. Denny panted and moaned in satisfaction, his body relaxing even further under Joe.

Kurt thrust savagely into Will, who cried out in delight. He was reaching down and pulling at himself desperately. "Ahhh..." he moaned. "I'm going to..." He broke off in a pleased wail as he exploded in ecstasy, his semen spurting out below him.

Kurt groaned as Will's body clamped down on him, and he felt himself being pulled into the spiral of completion. "Oh shit...I'm almost there..." he muttered.

Denny glanced back at Joe, and was surprised to see him watching Kurt's impending orgasm with a dozen emotions on his face; jealousy, rapture, arousal, hurt, and more all mingled together. Kurt gave a broken cry as he released inside of Will, and he almost immediately withdrew, trembling.

Joe thrust into Denny harder, but kept looking at Kurt. "Was he as good as me, bro?"

Kurt avoided his gaze. "Shut up," he whispered weakly.

"No, I wanna know," Joe panted, continuing to fuck Denny. Will and Denny exchanged worried glances at the argument swiftly developing behind them.

"Does it matter?" Kurt spat. "Look...I gotta tell you...I'm not gonna get gay with you anymore. We're through."

Joe abruptly pulled out of Denny, and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. "What are you talking about? Why?"

"It's just wrong," Kurt muttered, looking away. "I don't want to do it anymore."

Joe began to cry, and Denny spoke up. "Dude, it's not 'wrong'. What century are you living in? The Harvest Goddess is cool with it. I mean, she's gay herself, with that Witch Princess or whatever. So drop the moral trip."

Kurt glared at him. "Shut up, you idiot. You have no idea."

"Of what? Your mommy wouldn't approve?"

Kurt gave a disgusted snort. "Yeah, _our _mom wouldn't approve of our relationship."

If a pin had been dropped, it would have been heard in the absolute silence that followed that statement. Joe and Kurt just glared back and forth, and finally Will spoke up. "Your mom...you have the same mom?"

"Yeah," Kurt muttered.

"Adopted?" Will asked weakly.

"Nope," Kurt answered.

"Half brothers?" Will whispered.

"No, same dad too," Joe said, looking sheepish.

"Oh, GROSS!" Will screeched, jumping up and shoving Kurt off the bed. "You two get your weirdness off my boat right now! Ew ew ew!" He pulled his pants on swiftly, and threw Kurt's shirt at him. "Get out and figure out your freak show somewhere else!"

Kurt riled up at that. "Freak show? You're the two that sail around and fuck complete strangers! At least I know where my brother's been!"

"Yeah, in the same _**womb **_as you! Get out!" Will yelled, throwing a shoe at Kurt.

Kurt huffed. "Come on, Joe," he said as they both pulled on their clothes. "We don't have to take this."

Joe looked at him hopefully. "Does this mean...?"

Kurt grunted as he buckled his belt. "Yeah, we can still get gay."

"Oh, sweet!" Joe said excitedly.

"We're better off with each other anyway," Kurt sneered, looking at Will pointedly. "All kinds of weird shit out there."

Will started screaming at that point. "How dare you call me weird, you...you...brother fucker! Get out! Get out!" He continued to scream as Joe and Kurt exited together as fast as they could. Will gave one last aggravated scream and then began yanking the semen soiled comforter off the bed, with Denny on it.

Denny slid to the floor in a heap. "Man, no fair. My dude never blew his load in my ass!"

Will gave a sharp inhale. "How can you care about that?" he asked as he wadded up the comforter and stuffed it in an extra large dry cleaning bag. "Didn't you hear all that? Brothers?!?!"

Denny shrugged. "Yeah, they were brothers. But they were fucking us, not each other, right?"

Will shivered. "It was creepy, squid brains. I have few limits, but that's one of them. Incest is NOT best!" He stormed off to put the comforter in the storage closet, where it would wait until they got to a place with a dry cleaner's. He pulled another comforter out and spread it out in aggravation. "And you have to stop coming on my bed!"

Denny grinned. "You came on it too, remember?"

Will gave him the side eye as he smoothed out the wrinkles. "Don't give me lip, trout pout. My cum is not nasty like your cum. Yours smells like clam chowder. You can't just wipe that shit up, you have to sanitize it away. Next time, I'm spreading down a towel or a tarp or something under you." He grumbled under his breath. "Ugh, I am so pissed! These last couple stops have been complete busts!"

Denny stood up, slipping back into his clothes. "So, you got any sure fire places we can hit on that map of yours?"

Will mused this, then a slow smile spread over his face. "Come to think of it, I do. Little place called Mineral Town..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mineral Town, huh?" Denny mused. "I've heard of that place. Hey! That's where that guy Cliff is from! He comes to the island every spring."

Will nodded. "Oh, I know. And I've got my eye on him."

Denny frowned. "I heard that he was married. To a chick. Daughter of the innkeeper or some shit."

Will waved his hand airily. "Oh, that Ann girl is just his hag. They're not married. He works at the inn, but I have it on good authority that he actually bats for the home team. He lives with some blacksmith guy there."

Denny raised an eyebrow. "Well, if he already lives with a guy, doesn't that make him off limits?"

Will laughed. "Not necessarily. He and his partner might be looking to mix it up a bit. Though, I've never seen the other guy. If he's a dog, you get him and I get Cliff."

"Hey! That's not really fair," Denny protested.

"I'm the king of this yacht and what I say goes," Will said firmly, and Denny let out a loud sigh. "Come on, put on a happy face, fishboy. We're gonna get some hot dicks pretty soon."

They sailed up to Mineral Town that afternoon. As they got off the boat, Will said, "Bedding Cliff is just one of my goals today. The other is to get some prints from a photographer guy I fucked here a while back. He took pictures of me nude, and of us having sex."

Denny whistled. "Oh, so you need to get them back before he blackmails you or something?"

Will looked at him like he was crazy. "No. No one could blackmail me with pictures like that. I'd just say, 'Share them with the world! It needs more hotness.' No, I want them so I can get them framed and hang them in the bedrooms on the yacht." Denny groaned and Will narrowed his eyes. "Just for that, the nastiest one I can find will go in YOUR room." Denny wailed and protested, but Will just smirked as they kept walking into town.

They reached a neat little row of cottages, and Will knocked on one. It was answered by a stout man with a ridiculous mustache, and Denny's stomach flopped as he imagined Will in a romp session with the little troll. "Oh, hello, Mayor Thomas," Will purred. "Is Kano here right now?"

The little man frowned. "Kano doesn't live here any more. I'm sure you know why. Hmph!" He proceeded to slam the door in Will's face.

"Well, I never! How rude!" Will huffed. He turned on his heels and went down the lane a little further to rap on another cottage's front door. There was a long pause, and finally a fluffy, sweet looking old lady answered the door. She beamed at the sight of Will.

"Well, if it isn't Willy," she said in her crackly voice. "Come in, come in, and have some pie."

"Thank you, Miss Ellen," Will said liltingly, and he and Denny stepped inside. "This is my friend, Denny. He's my little partner in crime these days."

"Still up to the same old tricks, dear? Oh my." She tittered with laughter, and instructed them to sit on a fragile looking loveseat which was covered in a rather ugly afghan. "Wait here, and I'll go get some pie."

As soon as she was gone, Denny turned on Will. "Oh my god, is that your grandma? And why'd you tell her about our ... adventures?" He looked a little nervous.

Will laughed lightly. "No, she's not my grandmother. I got to know her when visiting this place before. She's a lonely old woman, so I indulge her with a visit every now and then."

Denny looked surprised. "Huh. Maybe you do have a heart."

Will sneered. "Shut up, squid brains. This isn't altruistic of me. Trust me. You'll see..." he promised, just as the old lady returned with two pieces of apple pie.

"Eat up, boys," she encouraged, and then sat down in a rocking chair and began to knit. "So, spill," she said to Will, and he smiled slowly.

"Let's see...lots has happened since last time. What first...oh! Let me tell you about a hot little piece I corrupted on Waffle Island." Denny's eyes bugged out, and Ellen laughed lightly as Will launched into the tale of how he seduced Luke, leaving no detail out.

Denny tugged his arm in the middle, hissing at him, "What the hell, Will? Don't tell this old lady that shit!"

Will gave him the side eye. "Shut it. She likes hearing this stuff." He raised his voice again and kept talking. "So where was I? Oh yes. So then, I laid my hand on his thigh and said, 'I just want to make you feel good.' Oh, Miss Ellen, you should have seen the look on his face! And then when I started kissing his neck, I thought he was going to come in his pants!"

Ellen laughed as she clicked her knitting needles together rapidly. "Oh, Will, you rake. So did he come in his pants?" Denny choked on his pie at hearing the old lady say that.

Will just continued. "Oh no. He said, 'I'm not into dudes,' but I wasn't buying it for a second. So then I ..." He continued with the tale, and Denny just sat in disbelief as the old woman ate it up. When it was over she nodded happily.

"You sound like you're having such fun, dear."

"Oh, I am. But what I came for today was Kano. What happened to him?"

Ellen frowned, clicking her needles faster. "That foolish Thomas kicked him out of town. Found out about his...activities. Thomas is such a prude, bless his shriveled little heart. Anyway, he's gone. Don't know where to, though."

Will sighed in disappointment. "Ugh. I really hoped to get those pictures he took of us."

Ellen perked up. "Oh, I think I can help you there! Look in the top drawer of that side table." Will complied and gasped in happy surprise when he saw a nude picture of himself.

"Miss Ellen! How did you get these?" he inquired as he flipped through a stack of prints.

"Kano gave them to me, dear. He knew you visited me sometimes, so I guess he wanted to get them to you. But don't take them all, dearie. I need a few for myself." Denny's mouth fell open as Will and Ellen proceeded to look through the snaps together. "No...no...not that one...oh, I'll keep this one. Oh, and I like this one where he's got you pinned on the bed. That's good. Okay, you can take the rest."

Will happily browsed through the stack again. "They turned out so well."

"I know, didn't they? And thank you so much for letting me keep a few. I need a little help from something like that before Barley comes to visit." Denny didn't even want to know what that meant, instead standing up.

"Okay, so are we done here?" he said nervously. The whole situation was creeping him out.

"I guess so," Will said. Ellen gave him a paper bag to put his prints in, then they air kissed each other goodbye.

"Come again soon," Ellen said, smiling.

"Oh, I will," Will assured her. They turned and left, heading towards the inn.

Denny shook his head at Will. "That was...one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me."

Will snorted. "Then you haven't lived much. That was pretty tame for me. Ooookay, so let's see what that long haired minx is doing right now!" He pushed open the door to the inn and they made their entrance. Sure enough, behind the bar was who they were looking for, Cliff. He was wiping the counter down, and smiled shyly at them as they approached and sat at two stools.

"What'll it be?" he murmured.

"I'll have a glass of red wine, and he'll have a beer," Will said. Cliff got their drinks, and then turned to go into the kitchen. "Wait," Will purred to him. "We want to talk to you."

Cliff turned around, his mouth open in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush. My friend and I want to know if you want to have some fun with us."

Cliff's cheeks pinked up. "Oh! But I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry."

Will shrugged. "He can join in too. So what do you say. Wanna swing with us?"

Cliff looked a little fearful. "I don't know...Gray...my boyfriend...he's not very friendly."

"I'm sure I can make friends with him," Will purred confidently.

But Cliff shook his head. "No, you don't know what he's like." He looked up suddenly. "Oh! There he is!" Denny and Will turned to see who was coming in, and their hearts both about stopped when they saw the tall, muscular, disgruntled looking young man stalking in right at that moment. Making matters worse was the rather sharp looking axe he had over one shoulder.

"Hello, sweetie," Cliff chirped happily. "These men want to know if we'd like to swing with them."

Gray's face clouded over menacingly. "The only thing I'm going to swing is this axe right into your fucking faces!"

Will hastily backpedaled. "Whoa, I think there's been a misunderstanding. Well, we'll just be going..." He and Denny slunk off their stools and edged towards the door.

Once a safe distance away, Denny gave a long exhale. "Not cool," he sighed. "We just keep striking out lately, don't we?" He grinned at Will. "Looks like we might be fucking each other tonight."

Will shook his head. "Come on, that's as a last resort only. It's not over yet." He stomped back to Ellen's house. She looked surprised to see them again so soon, but was pleased nonetheless. "Miss Ellen, I'm in need a hot guy right now, and we're not having any luck. You know everybody here. Are there any guys that might be interested in us?"

Ellen thought for a moment. "Well, of course there's Cliff and Gray, but they're so in love with each other. And Gray is scary when it comes to Cliff." Will rolled his eyes, wishing that he had run his plan by Ellen first and saved some trouble. "Hmm...Anna's husband, Basil...I've always had my doubts about him. He's a really good looking man, and he's just a little...soft. Talks about flowers all day."

Will nodded, noting down this information. "Go on," he urged.

"Then there's Lillia's boy Rick. He's a little shy, but I do believe he likes boys. You should be able to find both of them in the bar once it gets dark. Well, that's about it, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Miss Ellen," Will said earnestly, and they retreated to the yacht to wait for nightfall.

That evening, they were relieved to see that Cliff wasn't working behind the bar. "Must work during the day so he can be home to cook dinner for his boyfriend at night," Will sneered. Instead, there was a cheerful looking redheaded girl serving drinks. Will and Denny ordered, then leaned up against the bar and surveyed the crowd, trying to pick out their targets from Ellen's information.

"That must be Basil," Denny said, tilting his head in the direction of a man wearing green. He was chatting with a red headed young man.

"Mmm hmm," Will agreed. "And with him, that's probably Rick. What luck. Come on, let's go for it." Before they reached the table, he hissed at Denny. "Oh yes, I'm sure you know, but the hot one is mine." Denny sighed heavily, and sidled into the seat next to Rick.

Will broke the ice. "Well, hello! We're just travelers to this region, and we're really interested in the plant life. I was told to ask you about it," he purred at Basil. Basil's eyes glimmered and he launched into speech about the various flora to be found in Mineral Town. Will rested his chin on his hand and batted his eyelashes as he listened intently.

Denny shook his head, then turned to Rick to introduce himself. He was taken aback when he found himself being glared at rather hatefully. "Whoa...uh...hi, my name is Denny." Rick just continued to glare at him. "So, what's your name?" Denny asked weakly.

There was a long pause, but Rick finally spoke. "Rick. So what, you here to mess with my sister too?"

Denny shook his head vehemently. "Whoa, what? Mess with your sister? Um, no. I'm not even into girls."

Rick relaxed visibly. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that you look like a guy who messes around with my little sister every year."

"Uh, okay," Denny said, at a loss for words. "So, uh, they got good beer here, huh."

"I guess," Rick said disinterestedly. He suddenly glared again. "You're not related to a guy named Kai, are you? I hate that guy..." he grumbled under his breath.

Denny almost choked on his beer, but swallowed it and smiled nervously. "Kai? Never heard of him." He gave a short laugh, and looked away. In fact, he had a first cousin named Kai, who traveled the region running a concession stand of sorts. He knew Kai was a bit of a player, and apparently he had pissed this guy off at some point. "So, anyway, what do you do for a living?"

Rick's eyes lit up. "I raise chickens!" He proceeded to tell all about his job. "And the best part is all the eggs. I love eggs. I could eat them for every meal!" He had loosened up considerably, now talking in quite a friendly fashion and leaning in towards Denny as he spoke. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a fisherman," Denny told him.

"That's cool," Rick said, drinking the rest of his beer. He waved to the redhead who was bustling around. "Hey Ann! How about another?" She nodded cheerfully and went behind the bar. Rick turned to Denny. "You want one more, too?"

Denny smiled. "Sure," he said, and soon they were sipping their fresh mugs of beer.

"So, a fisherman, huh? I bet that's kind of interesting."

Denny nodded, rocking back in his chair a little. "Oh yeah. You never know what's going to be on the other end of the line."

Rick was lost in thought. "I like fish eggs," he finally said, and Denny scratched the side of his face.

"Uh, cool, dude."

Rick was silent for a while more, but he seemed to be drinking his beer much faster. He fidgeted for a moment, then aided by his sudden buzz, he finally turned to Denny and spoke. "So, um, what you said before...you said you weren't into girls. I mean, maybe you were just joking, eh heh heh heh, but uh..." He got a serious look on his face. "Please tell me you weren't joking."

Denny smiled amiably. "Not joking. What, you don't have something against it, do you?"

Rick shook his head frantically. "No, of course not!" He began to shred the cocktail napkin that had been under his mug. "Actually..." he whispered, "I'm like that too."

Denny gave a little smirk. "Oh, you don't say? Well...how about you and I take a little walk? You know, because I'm a tourist and I need to be shown around."

Rick looked nervous, but nodded and finished off his beer, then stood up. He and Denny left together, and Rick tried to keep up appearances by actually pointing out things and telling Denny about them. His voice was shaking, and he seemed to be trembling. "You cold, dude?" Denny asked him, stepping closer and putting an arm around him.

Rick immediately stiffened up and began walking like a toy soldier. "I, uh, I...oh..." he babbled incoherently, totally overwhelmed by feelings.

Denny gave a short laugh and took his arm off, then Rick began walking normally again. "Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to freak you out."

Rick blushed and stammered. "No, I'm not freaked out...I mean, not bad freaked out...just good freaked out. Ugh, that doesn't make sense." He looked away in embarrassment. Denny smirked and then pushed him into the shadows of the next corner. He pressed him up against the brick wall, and stifled Rick's frightened stammers by layering his mouth heavily over Rick's. The redhead flailed for a moment, but then sighed into the kiss and relaxed himself against Denny.

Denny prodded Rick's mouth open with his tongue, and then began kissing him deeply. His hands massaged lightly at Rick's shoulders, then slid down his body, moving over the sides of his waist. Rick gave a surprised squeal into Denny's mouth as the sensation gave him a surge of arousal. Denny moved his lips to Rick's neck, kissing and nibbling lightly, and Rick groaned with desire. "Oh...p-p-please..." he stammered.

"Please what?" Denny breathed into his ear teasingly.

"Please...something...do something to me..." Rick panted raggedly and squirmed against Denny, clumsily seeking some sort of stimulation.

Denny smiled and nipped Rick's earlobe. "Is this your first time?" he asked softly.

"Uh...yeah...sorry, I know that makes me a dork," Rick whispered back, blushing a little.

"Naw, it's cute," Denny assured him. "Well, first, let's go somewhere more private." Rick nodded in agreement and they made their way to the yacht, with Rick blushing and playing with his hands nervously as they walked. Denny had the spare entry key and he let down the ramp so that they could enter. He then led Rick down the corridor to his bedroom.

Once inside, Denny resumed kissing the tremulous redhead. "Oh...Denny..." Rick moaned, as Denny slid a hand down over his ass and squeezed there. Denny backed him into the bed, and helped him pull his shirt off, then kissed at his pale chest tenderly. "Oh!" Rick cried out as Denny teased at one of his nipples. Then Denny's hands were at his waistband, unfastening his pants.

Denny tugged Rick's pants off, but left his boxers on for the time being, massaging at Rick's rather obvious erection through the fabric. Denny desperately wanted to rush things and get right to the sex, but he didn't want to scare off the virgin boy. So he took his time, leisurely touching and teasing all over his body. Rick moaned and squirmed, full of passionate heat. After sufficient teasing, Denny gently eased Rick's boxers down. He smiled a little. "Red here too, huh?" Rick laughed awkwardly, and then cried out in pleasure as Denny took him inside his mouth.

Denny slid his mouth down over the head of Rick's cock, and then sucked gently at it. Rick groaned and tilted his hips up desperately. "Oh, Goddess," he moaned, grabbing at the sheets of the bed. Denny took him in deeper, sliding his lips over Rick's shaft and then lightly grazing him with his teeth. Then he began to bob his head, working Rick enthusiastically. "Oh! Oh!" Rick cried out, and before he knew what was happening, he was exploding into Denny's mouth.

Denny swallowed and came up, smirking at the sight of a flushed Rick melting into the bed. "That was...that was..." Rick sighed, and then flopped his head to the side and closed his eyes. Denny just smiled and dipped his head down to kiss at Rick's arm. At the same time, he began removing his own pants. Rick opened his eyes and suddenly looked nervous again. "Oh, um...I don't know how to do it," he said apologetically.

Denny shrugged. "It's okay. I can teach you. Or if you'd prefer..." he trailed off and reached between Rick's legs, rubbing the tip of one finger teasingly against his entrance. Rick cried out in pleased surprise. "Yeah, it feels good, doesn't it? So, can I?" Rick nodded dumbly, and rolled onto his stomach. Denny grinned and got the lube, slicking down his finger copiously. Then he carefully slipped one finger inside of Rick. Rick moaned loudly, his face pressed into the mattress. Denny probed him gently for a moment, then inserted his second finger. Rick's moan contained a hint of anguish at that, but Denny just continued to carefully move his fingers around. When Rick had relaxed a little more, Denny opened his fingers slightly to try to stretch him out. Rick cried out in protest, and Denny whispered soothing things to him, trying to calm him down. It worked, and Rick relaxed again, letting Denny stretch him more and more.

Rick began to thrust his hips backwards into Denny's hand, and Denny knew he was ready. He withdrew his fingers and then straddled Rick's thighs, pausing to lubricate his aching erection. There was something so charming about fucking a virgin, he thought to himself. Then he pressed the head of his manhood against Rick's already wet entrance. "I'll go slow," he said soothingly. "Tell me to stop if it hurts too much."

Rick made a noise of acquiescence, and then Denny began to penetrate him. He heard Rick's sudden, sharp intake of air at the feeling of it, and paused to allow him to adjust to his rather thick member. Then he was pressing again, pushing in further. Rick cried out. "Oh! No! Stop! Take it out!" Denny reluctantly did so, and waited as Rick panted for air and tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "It's just so weird feeling. N-n-not that it doesn't feel good, of course! It's just..." he blushed and lowered his head again, pressing his face into the mattress in his shame and confusion.

Denny patted him on the thigh. "It's okay if you don't want to go through with it," he assured him. "We can do something else."

But Rick swallowed hard and shook his head. "N-n-no... I want to do it," he insisted. "I'm ready." Denny shrugged and mounted him once more, and slowly began penetrating him. Rick whimpered and kicked his legs a little, but took deep breaths and managed to last as Denny pushed himself further and further inside.

Once Denny was buried to the hilt, he stroked at Rick's back. "I'm in all the way," he informed him, then carefully began to thrust.

"Oh, sweet Goddess!" Rick screamed out, and Denny hesitated for a moment, thinking that Rick was in pain. But the redhead began to urgently push back against him, obviously getting very into it. He pressed his hands into the bed for leverage, and actively fucked back at Denny. "Oh, I can't believe it...oh...it's so good..." he groaned, delirious with ecstasy. Denny smiled at his eager pleasure, and grabbed onto his hips, grinding into him.

Rick's enthusiasm worked Denny up quickly, and soon he was groaning in delight. "Oh, this is it," he cried, and then released powerfully inside of him. "Oh, my Goddess," he groaned, leaning forward over Rick and catching his breath. He withdrew and then flopped down on the bed next to Rick, who smiled at him shyly.

They both lay there, panting and enjoying the afterglow. Rick suddenly sighed, and Denny turned his head to look at him. "You're not here for long, are you?" Rick asked.

Denny shook his head. "Nope. Will keeps this boat moving pretty steadily. Sorry," he added, giving Rick an apologetic smile. "Hate to fuck and run."

"It's okay," Rick said, but he still sounded a little disappointed. "Well, at least my first time was really good. Thanks for the memories," he laughed, then groaned and slapped his forehead. "Ugh, what a dorky thing to say. Sorry about that."

Denny just laughed too. "Naw, I get what you mean. It's cool. I had fun with you," he assured him, rolling to the side and propping his head up on his hand.

Meanwhile, Will had gotten Basil to take him back to his family's library. "I just SO want to see these books you wrote," Will gushed, when in actuality he wanted nothing of the sort. He just wanted the rambling flower freak to give him a good fuck and shut the hell up.

"Wow, you are really interested in botany, aren't you?" Basil said cheerfully, taking Will up the stairs. He led him into a dark back corner, which Will cheered internally at. Then he selected a book off of the shelf, cracking it open and flipping through the colorfully illustrated pages. "Ah, here's my one on summer herbs," he began, then gave a sharp, surprised cry as Will reached out and fondled him through his pants. "I say! What are you doing?" he asked indignantly.

Will smiled coyly. "You don't have to fake it with me. Let's just have a little fun. No one has to know."

Basil's matter suddenly changed and he lunged forward, grabbing Will and kissing him passionately. Will's eyes were wide in surprise, but he went with it, thrilled that the man was suddenly passionate about something other than stupid fucking flowers. "Oh, by the Goddess, I want to fuck you," he growled in Will's ear. "Real hard. Right up against this bookshelf."

"Sounds lovely," Will panted, unzipping his pants and lowering them as Basil did the same. He dropped to his knees and began to fellate Basil's long, slender organ energetically. Once he had it wet enough, he stood back up, facing the bookshelf and holding on to one wooden ledge. "All right, fuck me," he purred, jutting his hips out slightly.

Basil groaned and moved up close behind him, nudging the tip of his erection in between Will's ass. Will eased back onto it, groaning as the botanist penetrated him quickly. "Yeah, you like that?" Basil growled. "Ooh, you're a hot little bitch."

Will bristled pleasurably at the dirty words. "Mmm, fuck me hard, plant man." Basil proceeded to give him what he asked for, slamming himself up into Will over and over again. Will gave pleased, strangled cries as he got a surprisingly ferocious fucking. He reached down and stroked at his own length, having a little trouble holding onto it because Basil was ramming his body around so frenetically. But he managed to hold on long enough to bring himself to orgasm, and cried out in ecstasy as his release pulsed out and then dripped down onto his hand.

Will relaxed in his pleasure, flopping a little like a rag doll as Basil continued to ram him over and over. Then Basil was there, crying out as he climaxed. "Sweet Goddess! I'm blooming!" Will choked a laugh at the man's strange euphemism, as Basil pulled out of him and produced a handkerchief to clean up the byproducts of their sex.

Will was turning around, about to say something with a smile on his face, when he gasped as a black haired girl bounded up the stairs. "Shit!" Will muttered, and snatched the handkerchief from Basil to wipe the cum off his hand and then his ass, and then proceeded to quickly pull up his pants.

But it was too late, and then girl was already facing them. Her mousy face was clouded with confusion as she took in the scene. "Daddy?" she cried in a tearful voice, and then sobbed and ran away, back down the stairs.

"Uh oh," Basil said. He gave a pained expression. "Anna's going to kill me," he groaned.

Will was already breezing past him and down the stairs. "Yeah, good luck with that, plant man. See ya!" He didn't care to be in the middle of any family squabbles. And he most certainly didn't have any qualms about being a "homewrecker." He reasoned that it wasn't like he put a gun to this guy's head and made him fuck him. If anything, he was doing the guy a favor by making him come to terms with the truth about himself. So, he happily skipped down the road back to his yacht, feeling carefree.

Late that night, he and Denny sipped hot cocoa and sat in the lounge of the boat. "Mineral Town was fun," Denny commented. "A lot better than the busted fucks we've been having."

"Mmm," Will agreed. "So, we just need to think of where to go next."

"We could go back to Sunny Island for a while," Denny suggested. "You know how the population has been booming there lately. We should swing by and see if there's any new guys to mess with."

Will smiled slowly. "Sounds like a plan."

_Author's Note: I had intended to write the encounter with Rick being fucked up, like him trying to strangle Denny because he thought he was Kai, but as I wrote, it turned sweeter and sweeter. I should also note that it is NOT the Rick from In The Dark. Definitely not. That guy was a freak. This Rick is sweet and shy. But Cliff and Gray are the Cliff and Gray from In The Dark. That's a little confusing, but there you go. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Home sweet home!" Denny exclaimed, whistling as he stepped onto the sands of Sunny Island. "Hey, my shack's still here!"

"Of course it is, you twat," Will sniffed. "Where did you think it would go?"

Denny shrugged. "I dunno. Like a hurricane maybe."

Will rolled his eyes. "God, you bore me! And you do not want me to get bored..." He put his hands on his hips as Denny scratched his head at that particularly strange comment. "I wonder if this sorry fuck island has gotten a bar yet. I'm off," he said shortly, waving his hand airily as he made his way towards the center of the island.

"Wait for me!" Denny shouted, scrambling a little through the sand to catch up.

But alas, Will could find no bar in the town. They went to the cafe and got something to eat, eyeing the men they saw. "Hmmm, seems like a lot of miners have come to town since the mine opened up," Will commented. "They're all kind of ug, though. Come on," he commanded of Denny as he took the last sip of his tea and stood up. "Let's head north a little ways. I saw a new bridge over there."

The two men walked through the meadow, heading up to where Will had spotted it. Denny put his hand over his eyes, shading them from the brilliant sun. "Hmmm...looks like a jungle across here. You really think we'll find any hot guys here?" Denny asked. Will shrugged, crossing the bridge, the hard heels of his fancy shoes making a steady tick tack sound as he went. "Man, I don't feel like getting malaria today. Or fucking a baboon."

"Will you just shut up already?" Will snapped. "I'm feeling adventurous. And my dick radar is telling me there's something very hot to be found in this wilderness."

"If you say so..." Denny said skeptically, swatting at a stray mosquito buzzing past his ear. He grumbled a little under his breath, but trudged along behind Will.

Suddenly, a native jumped out of the overgrowth, startling both men. He was also a young man, tall with long bronzed limbs. His chestnut colored hair was stuck up in a wild fashion, and he wore nothing but animal skins to cover the most necessary areas. He gripped his spear defensively, his eyes distrustful of the two. He grunted something unintelligible, and when Will and Denny didn't answer, he grunted it again, pointing his spear for emphasis.

Denny was about ready to pee his pants with fear, but Will calmly handled the situation. "Shhh...it's all right," he said soothingly to the unknown savage. He laid a hand on his own chest, saying, "Will. Will friend." He then held his hands open to show that he had no weapon. The native loosened his grip a little on his spear, and the hard look in his eyes softened slightly.

"Friend?" he grunted, the word sounding strange rolling off of his tongue.

"Yes," Will said, nodding. He pointed to his face, smiling seductively. "Will."

"Will..." the young man echoed, looking even more relaxed. Will then introduced Denny, and the native pointed to his own face, grunting, "Shiba."

"Shiba," Will repeated. "Shiba friend?"

Shiba nodded. "Shiba friend. Will friend."

"Well, that's just lovely," Will said, smiling. Shiba cocked his head a little, not understanding Will's speech, but Will just smiled.

Shiba nodded again. "Will friend," he repeated once more, and then grunted some things in his own language. He suddenly snatched Will's hand, and tugged him along down the path.

Will went unhesitatingly, but Denny was doubtful. "Are you sure about this, Will? He might be taking you off to cook and eat you!" He trotted along reluctantly.

Will cast a carefree smile back at him. "Just relax, fish man. I told you, I have a good feeling about this." They reached a small grove of tropical trees, where Shiba let go of Will's hand and crouched by a thorny bush, plucking some of the berries off. "Will, Shiba," he said firmly, then stood and approached Will with the berries.

"Those might be poisonous, dude," Denny warned him, but Will just smiled warmly at Shiba, who instead of feeding them to his new friend, instead used them to mark Will's face in a similar fashion to his own. "Will, Shiba," he said again, and Will cast a glance at Denny.

"Oh my. It appears I'm being initiated into the tribe. How utterly fascinating. I do hope there are some disgustingly filthy sexual requirements as well." Shiba just grunted something unintelligible, and then advanced on Denny.

"Deeny, Shiba," he grunted, mispronouncing Denny's name rather hilariously. He wiped his stained fingertips across Denny's cheeks.

"Oh, you're in the tribe, too!" Will said, clapping his hands together gleefully.

"Gross," Denny muttered, touching his face tentatively. "These berries smell rotten."

"Don't you dare wipe your face off," Will cautioned him. "You'll insult our new friend." Denny sighed but complied, while Shiba just watched the exchange between them with ignorant eyes. Will turned to him, stepping forward a little. "Shiba..." he said, lowering his voice a little and drawing the vowels out as he gazed into the native's eyes. He stroked his fingertips over the tribal marks on Shiba's chest, causing Shiba to jump a little and back away. But Will merely smiled calmly at him, and Shiba stepped back in close with a quiet grunt. "Shiba...Will?" Will said, touching his own chest in a similar fashion.

Shiba nodded his head, getting Will's intended message that he also wanted markings on his chest. So Will unbuttoned his shirt slowly, then peeled it off and tossed it to Denny. "What, am I your butler again today?" Denny huffed.

"Yep," Will said, never breaking eye contact with Shiba. He stroked his fingertips over his now bare chest, whispering, "Shiba...Will," again. Shiba fetched some more berries, then came back over and drew them across Will's pale, smooth skin, leaving crimson stains on each side. Will breathed heavily as the savage touched him with a surprisingly light hand, and decided to up his game just a step further.

"Thank you," he said softly, smiling with half lidded eyes. He stepped in even closer to Shiba, and placed his hands on the boy's tanned shoulders. "Thank you, Shiba," he whispered, then leaned in, getting up on his tiptoes to bring his lips to Shiba's mouth. He had barely kissed him when Shiba made a sharp noise of surprise, stepping back and eyeing him suspiciously. Will just calmly spread his hands out in a gesture of peace. "Will friend," he reminded him.

"Friend..." Shiba grunted, furrowing his brow. He surprised Will by stepping back in, clutching him forcefully by the shoulders and crushing his lips to Will's mouth. Will murmured happily into the rough kiss, glad that Shiba picked up quickly on things.

"Shiba..." Will whispered as their lips parted, and he stepped things up again by sliding a hand down Shiba's chest and stomach. He could feel the young native trembling uncertainly, but he did not step away as Will's hand continued to travel south, grazing over his package through the thick animal fur. Shiba made an indescribable noise, then thrust his hips forward. Will lifted the edge of the fur with a smile, and fondled the swiftly hardening erection underneath.

"Unggghhh..." Shiba moaned, his eyes closing. Will stroked him for a few minutes more, before pausing to remove his own khaki pants and boxers. He then took Shiba's hand and placed it encouragingly on his erection. Shiba immediately picked up on what he wanted, stroking it furiously. Will groaned happily and reached down, fondling Shiba once again.

Suddenly, before Will knew what was happening, Shiba had pushed him back, spun him around and forced him to the ground on his hands and knees. He grunted deeply, then made Will cry out in surprise as he buried his face in his ass, licking and probing him with his tongue. Meanwhile, Denny was watching in enraptured shock, not really sure of what he was going to see, but turned on by it nonetheless.

Will moaned with pleasure as Shiba continued to taste him energetically - it was almost like an animal checking out another animal's scent. Shiba pulled back eventually, and shed his fur with a decisive growl. He took his rather thick erection in hand and thumped it against Will's ass a few times, as if it was some sort of primitive ritual. He then grunted and looked to the plants nearby, scanning them quickly until he gave a little nod and grasped out at a wild aloe plant, breaking off a piece. He crushed it in his hand and then applied the slippery substance inside to his erection.

He then centered himself behind Will's prone ass, pressed the head of his cock against Will's entrance, and then penetrated him swiftly. Will cried out in rapture, moaning with pleasure as Shiba fucked him savagely. The whole thing was so wild and hot, that Will was simply in heaven. It was unlike any other sexual experience he'd ever had before, and he was loving every second of it. Denny was enjoying it too, having opened his pants so that he could stroke at his throbbing erection desperately as he watched.

"Unnnhhh...Will..." Shiba groaned, thrusting in a furious tempo. Will groaned as well, feeling that thickness filling him up in all the perfect spots. Shiba was pounding him mercilessly, and he clutched at the mossy grass for some sort of traction. He could feel his orgasm building up inside himself powerfully, and he cried out in pleasure. Suddenly he was there, and his whole body went rigid for a second as he climaxed, moaning incoherently as his pent up release shot out of him and onto the grass below in several thick spurts. Shiba grunted in satisfaction, then gave a guttural cry as he released, shooting deep within Will's tight embrace.

He just panted for a moment, then pulled out and rocked back on his heels. His eyes caught sight of Denny masturbating, and Denny froze for a second. But much to his surprise, Shiba smiled welcomingly. "Deeny...Will?" he asked, pointing at Denny and then patting Will's ass, which was still sticking up in the air.

"I think he's inviting me to fuck you too," Denny said, cocking an eyebrow at Will.

Will breathed raggedly, still coming down from his powerful orgasm. "Well, he's the head of the tribe, apparently...we shouldn't refuse," he said. Denny nodded, licking his lips and stepping in before Will could change his mind. Shiba backed up a little bit to allow Denny to get close. Will was still wet and loosened up, so Denny slipped himself right in with no trouble whatsoever. He groaned in pleasure as he fucked his snooty little friend. It was such a delight to get Will in such a vulnerable position, and he savored it while he could.

Shiba watched approvingly, grunting what seemed like encouragement or perhaps even instructions, as the two men from civilization fucked in front of him. Denny was surprised as Shiba slapped his ass sharply. He looked over at the wild boy, who furrowed his brow and thrust his hips rapidly in a mime of how he himself had fucked Will.

Denny snorted. "I think he's saying I'm not fucking you hard enough," he said to Will.

"Then maybe you aren't," Will said. "Come on, aren't you a man? Give it to me good!" he demanded, and Denny got a determined look on his face.

"Oh, you asked for it," he growled to Will, and then proceeded to fuck the hell out of him. Will cried out loudly, mostly in pleasure, as he got rammed nonstop from behind. Denny glanced at Shiba, who nodded approvingly. His own manhood had swollen fully again, and he was stroking at it as he watched his two new friends.

Denny gave a little strangled cry as he released suddenly. He moaned in satisfaction, his rapid thrusts finally tapering off. He then pulled out of Will, but was surprised when Shiba pushed him out of the way, penetrating Will once more with no warning. Will gasped in surprise. "What am I, a circus pony? Everyone gets a ride?" Still, he moaned in delight as Shiba fucked him roughly once again. "God, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow..." he lamented, as Shiba pushed into him insistently.

He cried out as Shiba leaned forward over his back, stretched out and got a big handful of his thick blonde hair. "Hands off the hair!" he squealed, but there was no way to make the savage understand, so he just wailed as Shiba yanked on his hair mercilessly as he rode him. Much to his surprise, he soon discovered that he kind of liked having his hair pulled, and his annoyance at the wild boy soon faded into bliss. His own erection swelled with arousal once more, and he addressed Denny with a gasp. "Can you help me out here?" he asked. "Jerk me off...I need my arms to hold myself up so I don't go facedown in this dirt," he panted.

"What, no _please_?" Denny teased him. "'_Please _jerk me off, dear Denny?'"

"Just fucking do it!" Will barked, and Denny gave a snort, sliding over and stroking him rapidly. Shiba didn't seem to mind the intrusion, lost in his own joy. "Mmm...that's it," Will groaned. "Oh...oh...fucking hell...oh, my goddess..." he rambled as he shut his eyes tightly. Then he was there, spurting out hot essence all over his own stomach and chest, as well as Denny's hand.

Shiba reacted to Will's climax by grunting deeply, then digging his nails into Will's hips as he released for the second time. He moaned happily, let go of Will's hair, and hugged his back briefly before pulling out. He then redressed himself, as Will and Denny did the same, wiping their sticky parts with leaves the best they could.

"Well, that was nice," Will said, smiling blissfully. "Thanks for the fucks, jungle boy," he said to Shiba happily. "Toodle-loo!" He and Denny turned to go, but Shiba grasped Will's wrist. "Huh?" Will asked, turning back around.

"Will!" Shiba said. "Will. Shiba." He tugged on Will insistently, and Will relented with a sigh.

"I guess he wants to show us something else," Will said. "Though, if this turns into another free-for-all on my asshole, I'm so out of here." Shiba pulled him through the overgrown jungle, until they reached a small hut. "Oh, it's his little house," Will commented. Shiba urged them inside, and Will shrugged. "Wants to show us his stupid dung hut, I guess."

Inside, Shiba guided Will over to a corner, where he pushed him to sitting. He then went to a pile of furs and began to layer them on Will. "What the fuck is this about?" Denny asked, curiously. He just watched Will tried to smile politely as Shiba then began to put bone necklaces over his head. Denny burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny, dipshit?" Will growled.

"Ha ha ha...he thinks you're his mate now. I think this is some tribal proposal or something!"

"Oh, hell no!" Will shouted, standing up suddenly and hurling the furs and necklaces off. Shiba looked shocked and hurt, and Will gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Shiba, but Will is no one's mate." He hurried out, with Denny at his heels, before Shiba could react.

As they made their way out of the jungle and back to the main part of the island, Shiba's pained howling could be heard in the distance. "Aw, man, doesn't that just break your heart? He's mourning 'cause his mate left him."

"Shut up," Will grumbled. He was quiet for a minute as they tramped through the overgrowth, then spoke again. "Yeah, I feel a little bad for the dumb monkey, but what can I do? I can't stay here and be his little hut wife."

"I guess not," Denny conceded. "And it's not like he could come with us. He's too wild."

"So, let's never speak of this again," Will said firmly, as they crossed the bridge back to civilization. "Goddess, I need a martini, a hot tub, and a nap," he groaned woefully, and Denny burst out into laughter as they headed back for the yacht, another adventure behind them.

**Author's Ending Note: Yes, I feel bad for how Will treated Shiba - don't write me to chide me on it! Everyone knows by now that Will is a little bitch. It had to turn out that way. And if you feel bad for Shiba, just read Sacriligeous's ShibaxPierre story, "No Son of Mine" for a happy Shiba ending. That's what I imagine happening after this little disaster; poor heartbroken Shiba finds love with a petite chef. It could happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

Will woke up on his yacht the next morning, sore as he had predicted, but feeling something else very strange. Something felt...burning and unpleasant. He pulled his silken pajama pants down, looked...and screamed.

He stormed into Denny's bedroom. "That little native fucker gave me crotch rot!" he howled. "I can't fucking believe this. All the man slutting I do, and I get something from some jungle book shit?"

Denny groggily sat up, winced, and pulled down his own underwear. "Well, I got it too," he moaned, showing off the red rash all over his genitals.

"Just from fucking me after him? That's some potent crotch rot! Wait a damn minute..." Will backed over to the full length mirror and eased his pajamas down again to inspect the rash that had erupted not only over his genitals, but on his bottom and thighs. "Oh, hold up. This isn't an STD, thank the Goddess. I just remembered - we used leaves to clean up our sex mess, remember? This is some kind of poison ivy."

Denny breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it doesn't make it feel any better, but at least that can be cured, right? Hey, you know what? There is a doctor on this island now. I heard the miners talking about it in the cafe. Yeah, he's got a little practice set up near Gannon's shop."

"Well, good thing I was too tired to steer the boat anywhere yesterday," Will said. "Come on, let's go get our nastiness looked at."

So the men headed for the clinic. It was a very modest little building, and when they entered, a tall, dark and handsome man looked up from a clipboard. He smiled warmly, his soft brown eyes crinkling in a friendly fashion, and he ran a hand through his slightly shaggy black bangs. "Good morning, I'm Doctor Trent. Is there something I can help you with?"

Will's mind started working rapidly. If there is anything that can be said about him, it is that he is one of the most clever, opportunistic sluts on earth. He would do whatever it takes to get what he wanted...and what he wanted at that moment was to play "doctor" with the very attractive specimen in front of him. And that's what was truly amazing - even with a miserable rash over all of his goodies, his slutty mind was already hatching a plan.

His entire persona changed in the next instant, casting aside his sharp, uppity demeanor and taking on the personality of a scared, innocent youth. "Oh, yes, doctor...this is so embarrassing...my friend and I, um...we went hiking in the jungle yesterday, and we got a...um, a rash in a very bad spot." Denny raised an eyebrow at Will's suddenly tremulous attitude, but wisely kept quiet, as he usually did when Will started acting funny. He knew better than to get in the way of anything he was plotting.

Doctor Trent smiled indulgently. He was sure of where the rash was without asking. Many travelers who camped out here made the mistake of using leaves to wipe themselves after going to the bathroom, but many of the local flora were known skin irritants. The average person wouldn't know, however, and he had seen this problem a few times already since he set up this island practice. "It's okay, don't be embarrassed. I'm a professional. Now, you go behind this curtain, and you go behind that one, and I'll check it out, all right?" Will nodded shyly, and allowed Trent to usher him into a small examining area.

Once behind the curtain, he fumbled with his pants quite convincingly, even managing to blush. No one could ever say Will wasn't a good actor. "I'm so embarrassed," he whimpered.

"Don't be. I assure you this is pretty common around here, if it's what I'm thinking of." Will lowered his pants just slightly, showing him the patch of rash right above his dick. "Mmm hmm, just as I thought. Let me get some cream." He disappeared briefly, and returned with a pale yellow tube of cream. "It'll take a couple of days at least to heal. Put this on three times a day until it's all cleared up."

"I have it...in back too..." Will said quietly, pretending to be ashamed.

Trent just nodded, writing something on his clipboard. "That's okay, you can put the cream there too."

"Oh, okay. Um, thank you so much."

Doctor Trent flashed his dazzling smile once more. "No problem. You're just traveling here, right?" Will nodded. "Well, if you're still here in three days, come by again. I'd like to check it then. If it's not healed, I have a stronger cream we could try." Will agreed, artfully hiding the smirk that spread across his face as he refastened his pants. Oh, he would definitely be paying the doctor another visit in the future. Trent moved onto Denny, checking his rash quickly and giving him a tube of the same cream. Will paid for their visit, and vowed to return when it was healed.

Three days later, Will looked up at the rapidly darkening sky and thanked the merciful goddess for aiding him in his very detailed plan. Foul weather would only make things go more smoothly. His rash had healed completely, and he was off to see Dr. Trent for a follow up visit. He had commanded Denny to stay on the ship. His rash had healed as well, but Will couldn't have Denny there, or his plan wouldn't work. He hurried off towards the clinic, knocking on the door at just a couple minutes to closing time.

Dr. Trent answered the door, looking a little surprised, but he smiled warmly when he saw Will standing there shyly. "Come in, come in, before it starts raining," the doctor advised him, eyeing a fat rain droplet that struck the ground just at that moment.

"Oh, thank you, doctor," Will said quietly, slipping inside the door. Dr. Trent then turned the door sign to closed, and locked the door. Will said another thank you prayer to the wonderful goddess.

"Have to do that, or the patients never stop coming," Doctor Trent laughed sheepishly. His face turned serious. "What I'd really love is to have more staff so that we could have longer hours, but it's just not feasible with only me. I have to sleep sometimes!"

"Of course," Will said. "Well, I just think what you do is wonderful," he continued breathlessly. "You help people...that's so admirable." He looked up at the doctor with big, adoring eyes.

Dr. Trent laughed modestly and scratched the back of his neck. "Nah, I'm just doing my job," he protested, and then he ushered Will back into the examining area. Will lowered his pants again, still with a shy, reluctant look on his face. Trent examined the now flawless skin, and smiled. "All healed," he announced.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Will said softly, and slipped off the table just as a huge roll of thunder boomed outside. "Ooh!" he said, looking scared.

"That sounds pretty nasty out there," Trent said. "How about you stay and have a cup of tea with me until it clears up?"

Will was high fiving the goddess in his mind. "Oh, really? I don't want to be a bother," he said, biting on his finger in a rather adorable way.

"It's no trouble," Trent assured him, and they went into his study, where Trent put a kettle on. Soon, they were sipping herb tea, while Will sat and nervously toyed with his saucer. Now was the time to execute the second part of his plan. First, he buttered the doctor up by asking him all sorts of encouraging questions about his life, and played the role of adoring listener. Then, when it was his turn to speak, he hesitantly began.

"Well, I have a little boat, and my friend Denny and I travel on it. He's a fisherman, so he likes going to as many places as possible. Me, I just like seeing new places. But..." he trailed off, playing with his hands. "He says I'm weird, because I won't go out and pick up girls with him." Dr. Trent raised an eyebrow, but just listened. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just don't ever think about girls. I know I'm not normal," he said, lowering his head in an ashamed fashion, but Dr. Trent clucked his tongue.

"There is really no such thing as normal," he assured him.

"Really?" Will appeared to cheer up a little bit. "Well, um...I actually sometimes think about...other boys." He managed to make himself blush again, and he convincingly spluttered out his next lines. "But, I mean, I've never done anything, I just, I just think about it sometimes. I'm way too shy to ever..." he trailed off, trying not to laugh out loud at the worst lies he had ever told. Him, never done anything!

Trent cleared his throat, trying to remain professional, despite his growing attraction to this innocent young thing. Innocence was his weakness, as Will had correctly assessed and played upon. Will continued. "I mean, I wouldn't even know what I was doing. I'd just get laughed at. I wish there was a way I could learn...but I'm so afraid of messing up." He toyed with his cup, looking straight down to hide the devilish gleam in his eyes as he made his next move. "Um, Doctor Trent? Do you...do you think I could ask you a few questions? About sex? My parents died when I was younger, and they never explained anything to me."

Dr. Trent squirmed a little, but smiled indulgently. "Ask away," he said, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

"Really? Oh, wow, um, I don't even know where to begin. Um, okay...sometimes...sometimes at night, I like to do this." Trent's breath hitched in his throat as the boy lifted this edge of his shirt to expose one tiny pink nipple. He then licked his forefinger and thumb, and gently tweaked the little nub until it was hard. He convincingly blushed as he dropped the edge of his shirt, clasped his hands together, and stammered, "I mean, is it normal to like that?"

Trent nodded, uncrossing and recrossing his legs. "Of course. The nipples are a very sensitive area on both men and women. There's nothing abnormal about that."

Will breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was really worried. Um, but I like..." He dropped his voice a little. "I like to pretend it's another boy licking and biting them."

A little moan escaped Trent's mouth, which Will did not fail to notice, and he smiled slyly in his own mind. "That's also...absolutely normal," he managed to say.

Will nodded. "Oh, what a relief! Oh, okay...um, I have another question. Wh-wh-where is the prostate at?" Dr. Trent cleared his throat, then pulled out a medical book. He flipped it to some diagrams, and pointed it out. "Okay, but what's it good for? Denny's always taking really dirty, and he was talking about it one time, only I didn't understand him."

"Well, stimulating it provides a lot of pleasure to a man."

"Oh. But how do you get at it, if it's inside your body?"

"You see, pressing on the perineum, between your anus and your scrotum, will stimulate it, but an even better way is to go inside your rectum."

"Oh." Will blushed, looking down at his hands. "Do you...would you show me?"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Trent was floored by this request.

Will teared up just a little. "Just in a medical way! I'm trying to learn as much as I can."

"A-All right," Trent said, going along with it. He ushered Will back to the examining area. "Bend over the table...lower your trousers. That's good." He stifled the aroused groan that rose up in him when he saw the boy's perfect ass bent over his examining table. He turned away quickly, getting a latex glove and pulling it over his right hand. He also grabbed a tube of medical lubricant, and then turned back to Will, who was waiting expectantly.

He slicked down one latex clad finger, and then slid it between Will's firm little ass cheeks. "You see, this is the perineum," he explained, trying to sound as professional as possible as he pressed the spot firmly.

"Mmm," Will said, trembling slightly.

Trent cleared his throat, and then moved his finger to Will's entrance. "Now, I want you to relax. Take a deep breath and then blow it out slowly." Will complied, and Trent carefully pushed his finger inside of him.

"Oh!" Will looked back at him, his face pink. He closed his eyes as Trent expertly stimulated his prostate. "I...oh..." he said breathlessly.

Meanwhile, Trent's cock was about to burst out of his pants, he was so turned on. However, he struggled to fight the feeling, reminding himself of how wrong it was to take advantage of a patient. This boy just wanted to learn...or so he thought.

"Um...Dr. Trent?" Will asked, nervously. He wiggled a little bit, and Trent withdrew his finger. "Um, when you did that...it...I...is this normal?" he asked, turning slightly to show the doctor his erection.

"Yes, that's normal," Trent said in a very strained voice.

"Um, I have another question. What's this stuff?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his finger in the clear, slippery wetness at the tip.

"That's pre-ejaculate," Trent explained, feeling almost dizzy with desire. "It's...natural lubricant."

"Oh," Will said simply, then popped his finger in his mouth, making Trent's eyes get wide. "It's sweet tasting," he giggled. Trent just nodded, inhaling steadily through his nose. "Um, Dr. Trent. Am I...am I normal sized?" He glanced down bashfully at his erection.

Trent swallowed hard. "Yes, that's normal sized."

"Oh, good. I've, um...I've never seen another one. Is...is...is..." He clapped his hands over his face. "I can't say it!"

"Go ahead," Trent encouraged him, already anticipating the question.

"Is yours bigger than this?"

"A little..." Trent said, his voice faltering.

"W-w-would you show me?" Will blushed slightly, and Trent took a deep breath before answering.

"Sure..." he finally said, then parted his lab coat and unbuckled his belt. Will watched, enraptured, as he unzipped his pants and exposed his throbbing erection.

"Wow..." Will said breathlessly. "It's so big."

"Mmm," Trent responded.

Will smiled shyly. "Okay, I have another question. When, um...when men have sex...one man puts his...penis in the other man's bottom, right?" He scratched his face nervously as he spoke. "I just...I don't understand how it would fit."

"You have to get prepared first," Dr. Trent explained, trying to stay calm.

"How?" Will asked, tilting his head at him.

Trent swallowed, took a deep breath, then smiled. "I'll show you. Turn back around and bend over the table."

"Okay..." Will said breathlessly.

Trent got up behind him, biting his lip as he gazed upon that perfect little ass once more. "You see, you start with one finger." He slipped his finger inside, moving it around gingerly. "Then, you slowly add a second one." He matched action to word, and then fingered Will carefully, relishing his gasps and moans.

"That...feels good," Will murmured.

"Mmm. Well, then, you can add a third finger..." he trailed off as he did so.

Will gasped loudly. "Oh!"

"Does it hurt?"

"No..." Will said, turning and looking at Trent with the most adorable expression on his face. "It...it feels really good..." he whispered, his eyes becoming half lidded. Trent just continued to loosen him up, until Will whispered again. "Dr. Trent? Would you...would you show me how it fits?"

"Are you sure?" Dr. Trent's voice was choked with lust.

"Mmm hmm...I want to know," he implored him. Dr. Trent let out a ragged sigh, and then stepped in close. He lubricated his already exposed cock, and then nestled the tip up against Will.

"This may hurt," he cautioned him.

"Please..." Will whimpered. "Please put it in."

"Oh...Goddess..." Dr. Trent groaned, and then pushed forward. He paused with only the tip in, both men moaning in rapture.

"Dr. Trent! It...feels so good!" Will said, clawing at the paper of the exam table.

"Mmm," Trent hummed. He eased himself in further. "Is it...still okay?" he managed to ask, overwhelmed with lust.

"It's so wonderful..." Will breathed.

"Good....I'm going to thrust now," he warned. He did so, and Will gave an enraptured cry that sent chills down Trent's spine. The cold tiled room echoed with the slapping of flesh upon flesh, as well as the moans of desire issuing forth from both their lips.

"Dr. Trent!" Will cried out. "My...it feels like it's going to explode!"

"That's right...just go with it," Trent encouraged him.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhh!" Will cried, feeling the hot release pulse out of him. Dr. Trent gave a low cry as Will's body clamped down on him, massaging his length with the waves of his orgasm.

"Oh my Goddess...Will..." Trent groaned, and then gave one mighty thrust as he reached the peak. He spilled out deep inside of Will, then collapsed forward onto his back. After breathing heavily there for a few moments, he straightened up, pulled out, and began to clean up with a rather embarrassed air.

"Thank you, Doctor," Will said breathlessly, pulling up his pants. "Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem," Trent said, blushing a little bit.

"Well, the rain stopped. I have to get back to my boat," Will said reluctantly. "We have to keep traveling...but...maybe we'll come this way again, and I can get...another checkup."

"Sure thing," Trent responded, smiling sheepishly.

Will waved adorably to him, and skipped out the front door. He made his way back to the yacht, where he found Denny masturbating to some porn. "Hey, where you been?" Denny panted, never pausing his stroking.

"Losing my virginity," Will hummed, stretching out next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, right," Denny snorted. "Mmm, mmm, mmm..." he moaned, jerking himself more rapidly. He came suddenly, the thick fluid dripping down onto his own abdomen. "Phew," he sighed. "Hand me a tissue?" Will normally would have told Denny to go fuck himself, but he figured it was pretty redundant at that point, since he already was; and Will was also feeling rather cheerful. He just handed him a wad of tissues, and Denny cleaned up. "So where we headed next?" Denny asked.

"I don't know. You got anywhere in mind?"

"Hmm...let's go back to Flowerbud Village."

"Okay...why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

Will docked the yacht on Flowerbud Village's beach, and scanned the shoreline. "I wonder what kind of peen we'll find today?" he mused.

"Should be able to get lucky, at any rate," Denny said.

Will wrinkled his nose. "As long as we don't run into those brother fuckers again." He gave a shudder. "That was so gross."

"Still, they were pretty hot before we knew that part. You gotta admit that."

"I guess." Will shrugged. "All that was wiped away when they said they were brothers. I mean, how gross can you get?" He trailed off as his attention was drawn further along the shoreline, where a young, buff blonde in a trucker cap was hauling a crate of animal supplies from another docked ship. "I say, hello, what's this?" He smiled slowly. "I think I'm going country today," he laughed as he eyed the man's flannel shirt and obvious redneck aura.

"Dude. That guy looks like he would kick your ass, not fuck it. Be careful."

"Oh, I will." Will waved his hand airily. He quickly hurried back into the cabin, where he shed his white suit and orange hoodie, leaving only his black t-shirt on. He grabbed one of his few pairs of jeans that didn't look brand new, and as a last thought, tied one of Denny's clean bandannas around his neck. He went back up to the deck, where he presented himself to Denny with a flourish. "See? I look just like your average farm boy."

"Not really," Denny said honestly.

Will's face fell. "Why not?" he snapped.

"Uh, you look a little queer, is all."

"Honey, I'm _always _going to look a little queer. I could make any outfit look gay. Well, anyway, I think I look fabulous, so I'm off to ride a bull!"

"Good luck with that," Denny called after him as he pranced down the ramp onto the sand. He got his fishing pole and bucket, and then headed inland slightly until he reached a small network of streams. He had done enough ocean fishing while they were stuck at Sunny Island healing their rash, and he felt like catching some freshwater fish.

He had been sitting and fishing for some time, when he noticed he was not alone. Glancing down the bank, he saw a..._person _with purple hair hauling in a rainbow trout. Denny watched the person put it in a bucket, and then called out. "Hey, nice catch!"

The person looked over at him, turning cold amethyst eyes his way. Denny found himself shivering slightly, but he was persistent, and moved down the creek a little. "Hey, the name's Denny," he said.

"Jamie," the person grunted. Darn, Denny though to himself. He was hoping the name might clue him in to whether or not this was a guy, but Jamie could go either way. He eyed Jamie's shapeless poncho, and no clue could be found there either. He almost just blurted out a demand as to what the hell the thing was, but what little manners he had made him refrain.

"So, hey, you fish here a lot?" Denny asked, being his usual gregarious self.

Jamie shrugged. "Sometimes. I have a farm over there." Jamie jerked a thumb northeast. Denny turned to look, then realized this was the androgynous person his cousin had told him about; whose house they had run away from after being threatened by his dog. Denny also realized that Jamie's voice gave no clue either. It was the raspy voice of either a dykey girl or an emo boy.

"Oh, that's cool," Denny said. "I'm just a fisherman. Say, you wanna get a beer after this?"

Jamie eyed him strangely, but then shrugged. "Sure, why not?" They fished for a little while longer, then headed for the bar, lugging their buckets with them. Much to Denny's surprise, Jamie handed his catches over to the bartender. Jamie could tell Denny was wondering the reason, and so spoke up. "I don't really want to eat them," Jamie explained. "It's just for the fun of it. But they can use them to cook with here, and I drink for free." A smile cracked the mysterious face for the first time, and Denny grinned back.

"Oh, in that case, can I trade fish for beer too?" he laughed to the bartender.

"Sure!" the man agreed, and a deal was soon made. Jamie and Denny sipped their drinks, and Denny continued to puzzle over how he could determine this person's gender. Whether or not he found Jamie attractive wasn't the best watertest - he had been attracted to masculine women before, at least on outer appearance. He just couldn't get past their lack of proper genitalia, however, and so he had only ever been with men.

Just then, the blonde barmaid wandered over. "Hey there, Jamie," she sang sweetly. Jamie grunted something in response, and the woman leaned in. "Say, are you still having those cramps?"

Denny's ears perked up. _Cramps? Oh shit, it was a girl._

"No, Eve," Jamie grunted. "I had Gina at the clinic check it out. Turns out I sprained a muscle in my calf, is all. I'm just taking it easy the best I can."

Denny relaxed. _Oh, so not those kind of cramps._

"That's a relief," she exhaled. "Say, is you know who still bothering you?" Jamie grunted and shrugged.

"You know who?" Denny asked curiously.

"Jamie's ex," Eve said. Denny perked up once again. _Aha, now maybe a clue._

"What's hi- her...I mean, what's your ex's name?" he asked.

"Sandy," Jamie grunted. Denny groaned internally. _Of course. Another gender neutral name._

"Oh," Denny responded rather lamely.

Eve laughed. "Sandy just wouldn't get the message. Always coming around, even when it was over. It was a relief when the farm by the ocean finally came open, and Sandy moved a little further away. That seemed to break the spell."

"Ugh. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jamie grunted.

"All right, I'll shut up now," Eve said, moving down the counter and getting them fresh beers. Denny and Jamie drank until the sun set. Denny had given up on trying to figure out Jamie's sex...and least for right then.

Meanwhile, on the north side of town, Will was at the Blue Sky Ranch, talking to the appropriately yet strangely named farmhand, Blue. "Yes, I've always wanted to live on a farm," he lied. "But I grew up in the city, and never had a chance to ride a horse or anything."

"Huh," Blue grunted. He wasn't terribly friendly or talkative, but Will wasn't discouraged. There was no challenge too insurmountable for him.

"Would you teach me how to ride?" Will asked, his eyes large and hopeful. Blue turned around without a word, and headed for the fenced in stable. Will decided to take that as a yes, trotting along after him.

Blue stopped by a dapple grey horse, and pointed. "Up," he said shortly. Will stepped forward, looking determined, and proceeded to attempt to climb up on the horse. However, no matter how he would try, he just couldn't get up there. "Here," Blue sighed. He deftly hopped up on the horse, and then gave Will a hand. Will smirked as he settled in behind the cowboy, wrapping his arms around his waist. He heard Blue cough slightly in response to his eager touch, but he did not pull away. Instead, he instructed the horse to trot, and gave monosyllabic instructions on horse riding to Will as they rode together.

"It's so terribly fascinating," Will breathed. Back in the stable, Will fanned himself off, lifting the hem of his shirt teasingly as he did so. "Mmm, so hot..." he said suggestively. He didn't miss that Blue licked his lips surreptitiously and locked his eyes on Will's body, so Will decided to go for the kill. "You know, I need to thank you," he murmured, lowering his voice.

"Yup," Blue said, walking over to the door and locking it from the inside. He turned back to Will, and began unbuckling his large belt buckle.

Will purred with pleasure, stepping in close. This was just too easy. "Oh, I love a man who knows what he wants." Blue had lowered his jeans and boxers, exposing a thick length, which Will smoothed a hand over teasingly. "Fuck or suck?" he asked plainly.

"Fuck," Blue grunted, and Will hummed happily. He lowered his own pants and bent forward over a block of hay. Blue grabbed some of the udder cream used for milking cows, and slicked himself down silently. He moved up behind Will, bumping the head of his cock against his tight hole. Will whimpered in desire, and Blue penetrated him, groaning in pleasure as he did so.

He held onto Will's hips firmly, thrusting into him, and Will got a very big surprise as Blue said more than one word. "Mmm, oh yeah. You like that, you dirty little bitch? Yeah, take it all...ohhh, fuck yeah." A string of pleased obscenities continued to issue forth from his lips, and Will's mouth fell open in shock. _Well. Apparently cowboy can talk. _It was no problem for Will, as he was not a stranger to dirty talk. He quickly recomposed himself and joined in._  
_

"Yeah, you're a real pretty boy, ain't ya?" Blue asked him, in that sexy twang.

"Yes I am," Will purred back. "And you're a big strong man."

"Oh yeah. And I'm gonna fuck you hard...so hard...unhhh..." He thrust faster. "Oooh, you're so hot and tight..."

"Oh, God, fuck me, cowboy!" Will moaned. He reached down and stroked himself as Blue bucked against him. "Yeah...I like getting it from behind..."

"Yes, you do, you dirty little slut. Take it. Unh."

Will decided to crank it up a notch. "I've been such a _bad _slut..."

"Oh, have you?" Blue surprised him by popping him hard on the side of his ass. Will wailed in reaction. "Yeah, that's it, scream, you fancy little bitch!" Blue spanked him several more times as he continued to thrust eagerly. "I have to teach you a lesson about being a bad bitch, don't I?"

"Yes, punish me!" Will whimpered, turning back and looking at him with doe eyes. Blue continued to spank him, and Will pulled at himself desperately. "Oh, God, oh God, I'm coming!" he cried, then spurted out onto the hay.

"Ohhhh...yesss...you bad, bad little slut..." Blue groaned, giving him a final slap on the ass before pulling out and erupting all over his back. They panted and recovered for a minute, then Blue stepped back, redressed and tossed Will a rag. Will cleaned himself up, smiling lazily at Blue, who pulled his hat down lower over his eyes. "Thanks," Blue grunted, and then turned around and left the stable without another word.

Will watched him go. "How strange...can't say more than one syllable unless he's having sex..." Still, he was satisfied, shrugged, and headed off for the bar.

When he got there, he had just missed Jamie and Denny, who had gotten rather drunk and headed back to Jamie's place. Inside, the inebriated Denny couldn't tell from the decor what gender the resident was. It was still a complete puzzle.

Finally, exasperated, he turned to Jamie. "So, just fucking tell me. You into guys or what?"

Jamie snorted indignantly. "Of course I'm into guys," came the smooth, low response. Denny cheered inside, but then realized that got him no closer to an answer. He was either dealing with a straight, butch looking female, or a feminine gay guy. There was only one outcome he wanted, of course. Jamie continued talking. "Why? You propositioning me?"

"Maybe," Denny answered honestly. Jamie smiled and advanced, pulling down Denny's loose fisherman pants and exposing his erection. Before Denny could react, Jamie was sucking him. Denny gasped and moaned, placing his hands on the lavender tinted head below his waist. _Oh boy. I might possibly be engaging in sex with a woman. Yikes._

Still, Jamie's mouth felt good, and Denny just prayed to the Goddess that he would be able to return the exact same favor to Jamie later. Denny groaned, thrusting his hips forward. It had been a while, and it didn't take him long to come. Jamie swallowed him and then stood, eyes sparkling. Hands went to the shapeless poncho, flipping it up and preparing to pull the pants below down. Denny prayed as hard as he could...

And couldn't suppress his delighted scream when he saw the throbbing erection underneath just seconds later. "Thank the Goddess!" he shouted.

Jamie backed up, startled. "What the fuck was that about?"

Denny was embarrassed. "Uh...I'm just so thrilled to see your dick," he admitted.

Jamie narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. "I thought so. Didn't know if I was a boy or girl, did you?"

"Well, there was a little teeny bit of doubt there," Denny sheepishly confessed.

Jamie started laughing. "Man! I swear! What is it? Everyone's always doing that! I'm so obviously a dude!" He put a hand on his hip, jutting his erection forward.

"Well, yeah, it's obvious when that's out," Denny mumbled.

Jamie sighed. "Whatever. You gonna suck me off or not?"

Denny laughed and got on his knees before him. He sucked on the tip, stroking the shaft with his hand at the same time. Jamie moaned in pleasure, rocking slightly into Denny's mouth. He climaxed a few minutes later, and sank to the floor with Denny.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if you were a dude," Denny apologized.

Jamie shrugged. "Well, I have to admit it's better than the other way around. You know, the times I've gone home with guys, and they also screamed when I pulled out my hard on - but they were screaming in terror." He shook his head. "Now, _that's _awkward."

"Dude, why don't you just wear some different clothes?" Denny suggested. "Something definitely male?"

"Hey, this poncho is the most comfortable thing to work in," Jamie insisted.

"Well, you might want to consider working shirtless on your farm a couple days a week. Will answer a lot of people's questions, you know."

"Yeah, but it's kind of fun to be a mystery," Jamie admitted.

Denny cracked a grin. "I knew it. You like being _it_."

"Maybe a little," Jamie chuckled.

Late that night, on the yacht, Denny and Will sipped hot cocoa together and compared notes. "Wowee. A dirty talking cowboy...that one sounds a little familiar, actually."

Will sat up straighter. "Oh my goddess, you are totally right! _That's_ who he reminded me of!"

"You think him and Vaughn are related?"

Will shrugged. "Possibly. God, what a cliche, the sullen, horny cowboy." He rolled his eyes.

"Still, it's a _hot _cliche," Denny pointed out. "And Vaughn's into spanking too."

Will turned his head sharply. "I never knew that!"

"Yup."

"How do you know? Did he spank you?" Will's voice sounded envious.

"No, it's kind of a long story, but my brother's friend heard Mark saying it when he was in the hospital. Something like, 'Just don't spank me while I'm sick!' Ha ha, those two are a riot."

"Hilarious," Will snorted, feeling jealous. He didn't like to think of Mark and Vaughn, because they represented everything he could never be. He could never settle down with one man for the rest of his life - he'd die of boredom. Yet the constant searching for his next prey got old sometimes. He'd just like to have a companion who stuck by him...

He was starting to feel a little sorry for himself, when Denny startled him back to himself by taking his cup. "Hey. You want some more?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," Will said. He smiled to himself as he watched Denny fill their cups again. Maybe he had just what he needed. "So...tell me more about the she-male."

Denny rolled his eyes. "He wasn't a she-male...argh, let me start over at the beginning." He launched into the tale, and he and Will laughed and talked late into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Denny found Will on the deck, on his laptop. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Will glanced at him. "I put an ad on Gregslist for a chef."

Denny raised an eyebrow. "A chef? What for?"

Will leaned back, shrugging. "It's stupid that I don't have a private chef on this yacht. I'm sick of eating sandwiches and packaged curry while we're at sea. I can totally afford it, so why not?"

Denny shrugged as well, looking over his shoulder to read the ad. _Private chef needed for yacht. Must not suffer from seasickness. Must be good looking, young, and male._ Denny laughed. "Why don't you just say, 'must be willing to fuck me?'"

Will shot him a glance. "You've figured out my game, haven't you, fish boy?" But they just both laughed it off.

Just a day later, Will clapped his hands gleefully while at the computer. "Wow! I've already got several responses. Let's see...a guy named Carl from Flowerbud Village. Hmm...did we fuck him?"

Denny pulled his chin. "I don't think so..."

Will shrugged. "I don't think so either. Hmmm..._pastry experience_...that's probably code for something dirty. Then...Pierre from Sunny Island. Friend of yours?"

Denny shook his head. "Naw, never heard of the guy."

Will continued browsing. "Chihaya from Waffle Island. Oooh, he sent a picture. Holy fuck, what a fox."

Denny peered at the screen. "What's with the barrettes in his hair?"

"They look like bobby pins. I'm sure they're to keep his hair back while he cooks. Or maybe he's a fruitcake. Who cares? First and foremost, I want a guy that can cook. If he's eye candy, great; if he'll fool around with us with no remorse, even better." Will narrowed his eyes at the screen. "He looks like he's been around the dick block, so we'll 'interview' him first." He and Denny exchanged evil grins. After shooting back a positive reply, Will pulled on his sunshades and steered the boat for Waffle Island.

They arrived there the next afternoon, and Will immediately cautioned Denny. "Don't fuck this up."

"I know, I know. I'll just stay on the boat and keep myself out of trouble."

Will smiled generously. "No, you can go out and pick up a guy. That'll give this Chihaya a taste of what we're all about. Just don't bring home that orgasm robbing Scottish fuck again!"

"Aye, aye, captain," Denny said sarcastically, then hopped off the boat and strolled towards the Sundae Inn. Will waited patiently on the deck, as he had told Chihaya to meet him there.

After a little time had passed, Will smiled as he saw a young man who matched the photograph stepping onto the dock. He looked up at the yacht, and then unhesitatingly stepped on board. "You must be Chihaya," Will said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"And you must be Will," Chihaya responded, in a smooth, pleasant voice. The two sat down and proceeded with the standard job interview process. Will was impressed that Chihaya had cooked in several places on various islands, but he knew that the proof was in the pudding, so to speak. He took Chihaya to the galley, where Chihaya cooked him a simple yet delicious dish of stuffed fish.

"You're hired," Will said, smiling wickedly at the young man.

Meanwhile, Denny was getting a little drunk in the Sundae Inn. He eyed a familiar face in the corner, and burped when he realized it was the purple haired fairy queen he had tried to hit on during their first visit to the island. He felt a little emboldened by all the adventures he had under his belt since then, so he approached the man and slid into the seat facing him. He decided to mince no words. "You're hot. Me; you; let's fuck somewhere."

Denny felt like a king as the beautiful man rose to his feet with a careless shrug, and said, "Why not?" in a feather light voice. Denny didn't know that the man was feeling rather desperate at the moment, otherwise he would have turned him down flat. "My place," he said simply, and Denny followed closely on his heels as they made their way through the picturesque little town.

Inside the man's house, Denny moved up close to him and began kissing his neck. The man smelled sweet, like cherry blossoms, and his skin was softer than that of any man he had ever known. The man moaned with pleasure, and Denny whispered in his ear. "Oh, by the way, the name's Denny. What's yours?"

"Juli..." the man sighed, and then shrugged off his frilly blouse. Denny did a double take when he saw the pink silken bra underneath.

"Oh shit! Are you a girl?" He blurted it out before he was able to stop himself.

Juli huffed in annoyance. "As if!" He petted his own decolletage in an enticing manner. "I just like to...dress up."

"Oh, okay...I guess that's cool," Denny said, and then pounced on him once more. They fell back on Juli's bed, where Denny worked diligently to remove Juli's pants. Underneath them lay, quite predictably, a pair of matching panties. Denny grimaced at the sight. He actually was a straight up gay guy (if the word straight could ever be used to describe a gay guy) and he didn't like drag queens or anything that reminded him of women. He liked MEN, pure men.

But, he had a rather attractive man underneath him right at that moment, drag queen or not, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by. He reached down and unfastened Juli's front clasping bra with surprising ease, and then removed it and tossed it aside, glad to be rid of it. Then he lowered his head, teasing at one of Juli's pale, erect nipples. Juli threw his head back and moaned, clutching onto Denny's unruly mop of brown curls.

Denny reached down, fondling Juli's already apparent erection through his panties. He was relieved to feel such hard evidence of Juli's gender, and he stroked at it teasingly. Juli moaned in a high pitched voice. "Ooh, fuck me, you big strong man!" he cried in a falsetto.

Denny was a little weirded out, but never passed up an easy fuck. Instead, he flipped the man on his stomach, tugged his panties off, and then shoved his own pants down. "Got any lube?" he asked, bumping the swollen head of his cock against Juli's entrance.

"Just fuck me raw!" Juli cried, still in a strange high voice.

"Uh...how about no? I'm sure you have lube..." he encouraged.

"I said, just fuck me raw! I want you to tear me up!" Juli screeched.

"No!" Denny exclaimed. "I'm not into that kind of shit! Dude; lube, oil, hair conditioner; I don't care. Something greasy. I'm not fucking you without something wet."

"No! I want it raw!"

Denny stood up abruptly, pulling up his pants as he stormed out of the house. "I'm gone, man. This is too weird for me." He stomped back to the ship.

There, he found Will and Chihaya sipping wine on the deck and laughing like old friends. "Oh, hey, this must be that chef guy, huh?"

Something lit up in Chihaya's eyes at the sight of Denny. "Well, hello there. Who are you?" he purred.

"Oh, that's just Denny, my dumb ass friend," Will said dismissively.

But Chihaya was intrigued, and rose to greet the fisherman. "Denny. Wow. Nice to meet you." Chihaya extended a delicate hand, and shook with Denny. "Mmm, such strong hands."

Will found himself getting irritated that Chihaya was so blatantly macking on Denny. To make matters worse, he was irritated that he was even irritated! He tried to laugh it all off. "Yeah, yeah, don't hold his hand too long or you'll start smelling like fish guts too!" His laugh faded out as he watched Chihaya continue to clasp Denny's hand and gaze into his eyes. "Seriously, cut it out!" he snapped.

Chihaya leisurely let go of Denny, and turned around to Will, looking unconcerned. "Oh? I'm sorry, is he your boyfriend?"

"Of course not!" Will spat.

"Well then..." Chihaya turned back to Denny, smiling. He ran a hand carelessly through his hair, removing the bobby pins as he did so. "Why don't you show me around the ship?"

"I already showed you around the ship," Will pointed out, his hands on his hips.

Chihaya glanced over his shoulder at him. "It's a big ship," he pointed out, then linked arms with Denny and descended below deck. Will was left to steam helplessly. _What am I even so mad about? _he asked himself. _ This is stupid. It's just Denny. Who cares?_ He laughed weakly, and returned to his glass of wine.

The two men didn't emerge as night fell, so Will begrudgingly went looking for them after surfing the internet for porn. He looked around the living areas, and then scowled as he saw Denny's door shut. He walked up to it and pounded on it. "Hey! It's dinner time!" he said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

It was silent for a moment, then Chihaya's giggles filled the air. "Stop..." he moaned playfully. "Seriously..." There were sounds of rustling, then footsteps approached the door and opened it from the inside. Chihaya's smug, sex-sated smile met Will's cold glare. His clothes were rumpled suspiciously, and Denny laid in the bed in the background, making the scene even more obvious. "Oh, are you hungry?" he asked, clipping his hair back smoothly with three bobby pins that were on his sleeve.

"Yeah, it's dinner time," Will repeated, feeling irritated. He stomped off for the galley, and watched Chihaya prepare dinner with a venomous gaze. _I'm going to fire this slutty asshole, _Will thought to himself. He was feeling pretty happy until he tasted the dinner Chihaya had prepared. By the Goddess, it was fantastic. No, not just fantastic...heavenly. He had never eaten something so good.

His desire to fire Chihaya for hogging Denny grappled in his mind with his love of his cooking, until finally his tastebuds won. He clanked his fork down on his plate and stormed to his room, sulking for a while before jacking off to some porn videos.

As he lay down to sleep that night, he had to cover his head with his pillow to smother the sounds of Denny and Chihaya's frolicking. He finally fell asleep, but had nightmares of Chihaya stuffing herbs up his ass and shoving him into the oven, and then serving him to Denny like some roasted pig. He woke up in a cold sweat, and had to drink three shots of straight vodka to fall back asleep.

The next day, Chihaya and Denny's antics continued to annoy him. When Chihaya left the upper deck to prepare lunch, Will stomped over to Denny. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Huh? I'm just drinking a beer," Denny said, lifting the sepia tinted bottle in surprise.

"No, I mean, what are you doing fucking around with that fruitcake like you're two girls in love? It's irritating!"

"But I thought you said we could mess around with him as long as he was game!"

Will waved him away in annoyance. "You know that's not what I meant."

Denny narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you only meant if the guy was willing to fuck around with _you_. You don't think I'm good enough to attract a guy on my own, huh? Well, you're wrong. He really likes me."

"And that's exactly the problem!" Will said, exploding. "You guys aren't just fucking around...you're...you're acting like you're in love with each other! It's absolutely repulsive!"

"Well, excuse me!" Denny said, throwing his arms out in frustration. "What, are you jealous or something?"

Will froze for a second, then snapped to life with a vicious fury. "No! No! No! I'd never be jealous of your fish smelling ass! You fuck like a wet rag! Your pubes smell like feta cheese! You snore! I hate the way your toes look! And your ears are too big and you..." Will gasped for breath, and then ran off unexpectedly, barreling towards his cabin.

Inside, he wheezed, trying to get oxygen in and calm down enough to think straight. What had gotten in to him? He had never acted like this before. And for Denny of all people. The guy was a fucking joke.

...Wasn't he?

Will sank down onto his bed, holding onto his head. That was exactly the problem. He had grown accustomed to having Denny around, and the thought of this Chihaya snapping him up and running off was absolutely terrifying. It wasn't like he wanted to marry Denny - never. He still had a deep hunger to sample all the men of the world. But at the same time...it was nice knowing who was going to be by his side everyday. Denny was his partner in crime...that's right, HIS partner in crime. No one else's.

He stood up, surging with some strange energy. As if possessed, he stormed over to the galley and barged in, pointing an angry finger at Chihaya as soon as he got there. "Listen, you! You may be a good cook, but I'll throw your damn ass to the sharks if you try to steal my partner in crime! You got that?"

Chihaya blinked a few times, then his mouth fell open. "Um, okay. We were just fucking around, is all. I'm sorry, I didn't know there was something between you..."

"There's not!" Will snapped. "But at the same time, we've got an agenda and that's to fuck all the guys on this planet! We can't have any fruitcake lovebird getting in the way of that!"

Chihaya stared, stupefied, for a minute more, and then laughed lightly. "Oh. Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. I just got carried away. Dude, I'm totally the same. Love 'em and leave 'em is my motto. Listen, Denny was nagging me last night to invite you into bed too, but I was getting such negative vibes from you that I told him no. But if you're game, then..."

Will's attitude softened immediately. "Oh yeah. I'm game."

Chihaya smiled leisurely, setting his cooking implements aside. "Lunch first, or...?"

"Or," Will replied, a naughty smirk on his face. The two men turned in unison and hurried to the upper deck. They strode towards Denny, who looked surprised and almost flustered to be approached by both of them at the same time.

"Hey! What's going on? I...oh fuck..." He trailed off into moans as they double teamed him. Will yanked down his trunks and licked teasingly at the base of his shaft, as Chihaya slid hand over his flat, tan belly, and suckled a firm brown nipple. "Yeah..." he moaned.

"You like this?" Will purred, then took his rapidly hardening member into his mouth. He sucked in that skilled style Denny hadn't experienced for quite some time, as Chihaya nibbled at his ear and neck. Denny just melted back into the deck chair, groaning in ecstasy.

Chihaya kissed his way down Denny's chest, then in a move of perfect synchronicity, Chihaya's tongue crept out and he took over sucking Denny's cock as Will moved up Denny's body, licking at a nipple before kissing him on the mouth deeply. Will paused to remove his clothing, then he effortlessly tilted Denny's chair back, laying him in a flat position. He then straddled Denny's face, placing his ass over Denny's mouth.

Denny took the cue and began giving him a spectacular rim job. Will groaned in pleasure and stroked at his burgeoning erection. He had forgotten how good Denny's tongue could feel. All of the stress of the previous misunderstanding had actually made him feel more pent up sexually, and within moments, he was at the peak. He moved his body down, erupting all over Denny's face suddenly.

Chihaya paused his lingual ministrations on Denny to move up quickly. He flashed Will a sexy smile before licking every drop of his essence from Denny's face, then earned bonus points by sucking Will's member clean. Will moaned with pleasure and pulled Chihaya into a sudden, deep kiss, then released him to move further down on Denny's body. He positioned his relaxed entrance over Denny's wet, throbbing manhood, and then eased himself down, whimpering as he was penetrated by the thick organ. Denny cried out in pleasure, grabbing on to Will's pale, lithe hips.

Chihaya wasn't about to be left out of the action, and he straddled Denny's face, angling his own erection down into the man's mouth. Denny sucked it eagerly, trying to mimic the tight, hot sensations he was receiving from Will's ass. Chihaya moaned in rapture, tweaking his own nipple with one hand as he steadied himself over Denny's face.

Will, meanwhile, rode Denny's cock for all it was worth, bucking against it as he stroked rapidly at his recovered hard on. He threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy as the tip of Denny's organ struck his prostate again and again. Denny pushed up into him, enjoying the hot friction, as Chihaya fucked his face incessantly.

"Oh, Goddess, oh..." Chihaya groaned. "I'm coming!"

"Me...too..." Will gasped, and then spurted out powerfully, splattering out onto Chihaya's back in front of him. Denny made an incoherent noise, his mouth full of Chihaya, but Will could feel the pulsations and the sudden warm wetness that signaled he had crossed the threshold as well.

Afterward, the three men cuddled together in the wide deck chair, Will and Chihaya each on a side of Denny. "So, hungry now?" Chihaya asked, tracing his fingers over Denny's stomach, and then continuing the trail onto Will's hip.

"Mmm..." Will replied, nodding his head subtly.

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving," Denny sighed, pulling his arms in tighter around the two of them.

"I think we'll have loads of fun together," Will purred to Chihaya, looking him sincerely in the eye.

"Yes, I think so too," the chef responded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Last chapter was dedicated to K-master Of Schrockism, who urged me to write another chapter of this story. This chapter is dedicated to me trying to go to sleep last night and instead dreaming up this whole perverted mess. Enjoy!**

A few days later, after several fun threesomes, Will studied the sea map intently. "Hmmm...we're near Sunny Island again. You know what? I think my poison ivy might be acting up again," he laughed, glancing knowingly at Denny.

Denny laughed as well. He had heard the whole story of Dr. Trent before. "Oh, you ought to take Chihaya along with you this time. Say he's your brother or something."

"You know, that's an awesome idea," Will said, his eyes sparkling suddenly. He turned to Chihaya. "Can you act?"

"Of course," Chihaya said breezily, pinning his hair back.

"Good. Well, listen. Here's what we'll do..."

The next day, they were docking at the shore of Sunny Island. Denny stayed behind, wishing the boys good luck on their adventure. Will and Chihaya exchanged smiles, and then strode across the beach, heading towards the clinic.

Once there, Will tried the door, but found it locked. He cursed bitterly under his breath, but then noticed a light on at the back of the building. He and Chihaya trekked around to the back, where Will rapped on a side door. "Doctor Trent?" Will purposefully made his voice tremulous and shy. "Um, can I come in?"

Dr. Trent recognized the voice of the young blond, and unlatched the door while swallowing hard. He had often fantasized about the boy in their time apart, but had never dreamt he would return.

He was initially disappointed as Will entered with another young man, but his attitude softened as the scene unfolded. "Um, this is my cousin, Chihaya. He, um...he needs a check up."

"What seems to be wrong?" Trent had just an inkling in the back of his mind what was about to occur, but he tried to keep his expression impassive.

"Well...it's complicated," Will began, nibbling on a finger as Chihaya gave his best terrified expression. "Can we go back in the examining room?"

"Of course," Trent said in a smooth voice, and ushered the two attractive young men back to his private area. After shutting the door behind them, he fingered his stethoscope as he focused in on the two. "Now, what can I do for you?" he asked, hopeful that things were going to turn dirty once again.

"Well...it's just that..." Will wrung his hands for a minute, casting a sidelong glance at Chihaya, as if to urge him to plead his own case. Chihaya simply shook his head frantically, then buried his face in his palms, and Will was compelled to continue. "Well, you see...I kind of told Chihaya how you...taught me about...things...and now he wants a lesson too."

"Oh, don't say that!" Chihaya protested falsely, rather convincingly.

"You've got to learn somehow!" Will insisted. "Listen, Dr. Trent is really smart. He can teach you," he told his "cousin" in a soft voice. Chihaya nodded slowly, and then slid his eyes over to the doctor.

"Please, Doctor," he said in a breathy voice. "Teach me..."

Dr. Trent cleared his throat, subtly shifting the position of his legs to relieve pressure from his rapidly hardening manhood. "What would you like to know about?" He leaned back against his examination table in a leisurely manner, but in fact his heart was pounding.

Chihaya fidgeted for a moment. "Well, it's just that..." He glanced nervously all around the room, and then finally focused in on Dr. Trent's lab coat pocket. "I...I'm kind of like Will. I mean, he told me he likes boys too. But I don't know what to do if I ever had a boy that liked me. ...Will told me you taught him things."

"What kind of things do you need explained?" Dr. Trent asked.

"Everything," Chihaya breathed.

Will bit his lip in a mock embarrassed manner, then glanced shyly at Trent. "Could we...could we show him how it works?"

"I suppose so..." Trent said, trying to sound casual even though he was about to burst out of his trousers.

Will nodded solemnly. "Okay then." He threw a gentle smile at Chihaya, then approached the good doctor hesitantly and placed his hands on his chest, all the while glancing back at Chihaya. "So...when you're with a guy you like, and he likes you too...you'll both get hard down there." He cast the most enchanting half smile up at Dr. Trent. "Are you hard down there, Dr. Trent?" he asked in a breathless voice.

"Mmm..." Trent assented.

Will let a little sigh out. "I'm hard too," he whispered, and a chill went down Trent's spine. He felt his desperately aching erection leak a few drops of silky sweet liquid. Will slowly slid his hand down his own stomach, and patted himself through his pants. "Yes, I'm really hard right now." He closed his eyes and shivered, and Trent felt nearly mad with desire.

Will fluttered his eyes open, and looked back up at Trent. "Um, so okay. Chihaya, then you should touch the guy...down there." He lowered his voice in a bashful manner, and at the same time, slid a faltering hand over the bulge below Trent's waist. Trent couldn't help a lustful gasp from escaping his lips. "See, he'll like it," Will encouraged Chihaya. "Do you like that?" he asked Trent nervously.

"Uh huh," Trent gasped.

"He'll probably touch you too," Will explained, and blinked up a few times at Trent to give him his cue. Trent slid a hand down Will's stomach, and then fondled his erection through his clothing. "Ohhh..." Will moaned. "It...It'll feel really good."

He tilted his head up towards Trent. "Then, he'll probably kiss you on the mouth, if he hasn't already," he said, his voice thick with desire. Trent took the hint and caught Will's mouth in a kiss, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth as he continued to squeeze his pulsating member through the fabric of his pants.

Will moaned in rapture, then dropped to his knees and suddenly kissed Trent's erection through his trousers. Trent let out a soft cry, and Will smiled wickedly, unseen by the doctor. "You should maybe try to kiss him down there," he advised, and then fumbled quite convincingly with Trent's zipper before getting it down and then tugging his pants and boxers down to expose his throbbing hardness. "His is really big," Will whispered in a soft voice to Chihaya, and Trent shivered with pleasure at the boy's innocent awe.

Will then pretended to hesitate to put his mouth on it, but finally took the dripping head into his mouth and suckled it amateurishly. Trent groaned desperately, so worked up that he nearly spilled his seed on Will's tongue right at that moment.

Will continued to tease him with mock beginner efforts for a few more moments, then pulled away suddenly to fall to the floor on his hands and knees. He unfastened his pants and shoved them down over his thighs. "Then...this will probably happen," he told Chihaya. He arched his back, tilting his hips up in the air and he pressed his face down to the cool tile of the floor. "You can put it inside of me," he offered the doctor in a needy, aroused voice.

Dr. Trent groaned in desire, then reached for the medical grade lubricant and wet his length down. He kneeled on the floor behind Will, and inserted a finger inside of him. Will gasped in surprise and pleasure. "It's a little hard at first," he whispered to Chihaya, his face turned towards him. "But just relax and let him do it. It'll feel so good." He closed his eyes and moaned with his lips pressed together as Trent slid his finger in and out. "Dr. Trent..." he moaned. "Put two fingers in..." he pleaded.

Trent assented with a groan, slipping a second lubricated digit inside the moaning, writhing boy. He pumped them in and out, then could hold back no longer. "Will.." he panted. "I'm going to put myself inside of you now."

"Oh yes..." Will whimpered, tilting his hips even more so as to offer his ass up fully. Trent moved into position, then bumped the swollen head of his cock against Will's loosened entrance. He penetrated him slowly at first, but then felt bold and slammed himself in to the hilt. Will cried out sharply, but then moaned in ecstasy as Trent rocked against him.

Meanwhile, Chihaya was watching in rapture, gnawing nervously on his fingers. His other hand slipped under the waistband of his pants, fiddling with his erection. "It's okay, Chihaya," Will gasped, as he was rammed over and over by Trent. "If it feels good, just do it." Chihaya nodded and unfastened his pants, then began openly pumping at his manhood. Trent stared at him as he worked, groaning deeply at the sight of the attractive young brunet driven to self-pleasure.

Will gave a shuddering sigh and clenched his fists. "I'm close..." he moaned. "It...It'll make you come...from the inside..." he whispered to Chihaya, and then he let loose a long, tortured cry as his release burst forth and splashed out onto the tile. Chihaya cried out sharply and then exploded as well, his ivory fluid shooting all the way over to the side of Will's thigh and making an abstract design there. He pumped furiously at himself for a few more seconds, getting every last bit of satisfaction out of it.

Dr. Trent wasn't quite there yet, but he moaned as Chihaya got on his hands and knees, turning his ass towards him. "Do it to me too, Dr. Trent," Chihaya begged. He reached back and spread his perfectly rounded ass cheeks apart, and Dr. Trent pulled out of Will and moved over to Chihaya. His fingers were still slick, and he carefully penetrated the boy, as he believed him to be a total virgin.

Chihaya groaned happily at the feeling. "Does it feel all right?" Dr. Trent asked, professional concern evident in his voice as he mistook Chihaya's enthusiasm for discomfort.

"It...it feels so good..." Chihaya moaned, and Trent was encouraged to slip a second and then third finger in. When he was convinced the boy was ready, he sidled up closer and pressed the head of his manhood against Chihaya's tight hole.

"This may hurt a bit," he cautioned in a gasping voice, then slowly breached him. Chihaya wailed in delight, his fingernails scratching wildly at the tile below.

"Yes...ohhhh, yes..." he cried, enjoying the feeling. Will watched the scene happily.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" he asked his supposed cousin. "Just keep relaxing," he advised him.

"Mmm..." Chihaya consented, and then squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Dr. Trent began to ride him a little more quickly.

"Oh, Chihaya..." Trent moaned. "You feel so tight and hot inside."

"Oh...Dr. Trent," Chihaya gasped. "You're so big and hard...it feels so incredible."

"Nnnn..." Trent groaned, unable to hold back any longer. He gave a low cry as he released, spilling out deep inside the boy. Chihaya moaned loudly, coming to a second climax unexpectedly.

Afterward, the three redressed. Will smiled shyly at Dr. Trent. "Thank you so much, again," he said earnestly.

"Yes, thank you," Chihaya whispered, suddenly "shy" again.

"Any time," Trent said enthusiastically.

Will and Chihaya then made their exit, skipping happily up the deck to the yacht. "A+!" Will exclaimed, high fiving Chihaya. "You're even more fun to scam around with than Denny!"

"Hey, I heard that," Denny said, coming around the corner of the cabin. He smiled. "Maybe it's my turn to get jealous."

Will scoffed. "I was never jealous!" he fumed. "You listen to me, you sorry crab catcher! I'll have you know..." He continued to rant, as Denny just laughed and Chihaya wandered off to the bar to uncork a bottle of champagne.


End file.
